Teen Wolf
by The L.A.V
Summary: Licantropos y vampiros unidos por el mismo objetivo : preservar sus razas. Cazadores que solo quieren un mundo normal. Es la batalla final. Y la luna teñida de rojo sera la única testigo. Takari/Daikari, Mimato/Sorato. CAP 24 SUBIDO.
1. Prólogo

Esta es otra historia que se me ocurrio (?) we jajaja espero que la disfruten xD

Prólogo.

Martes 25 de febrero. 22:15 de la noche. 2014

\- ¡ Vamos atrapenlos ! ¡ No hay que dejarlos escapar de ninguna manera ! - gritaba un joven de cabello color castaño alborotado mientras corría por ese inmenso bosque junto a sus 2 compañeros.

\- No tendrán salida de aquí, eso lo puedo asegurar. - dijo un muchacho pelirrojo de unos 17 años de edad que corría a la par del castaño, mientras otro joven un poco más alto que ellos de cabello azul y con unos anteojos puestos también los acompañaba.

\- No lograrán huir. - agregó el joven peliazul.

Dos jóvenes de cabello oscuro y semblantes serios, ojos azules, aparentemente uno mayor que otro y piel blanca eran los que trataban de escapar de esas personas. Eran muy veloces, sin embargo habían estado corriendo desde hace 15 kilómetros. El menor de esos dos jóvenes parecía empezar a cansarse.

\- No puedo más Matt, sigue tú. - dijo el chico menor jadeando, aparentaba unos 16 años.

\- ¿ Ya te cansaste TK ? Esos tipos son cazadores, sabes como son. No descansan hasta vernos muertos ¿ Y tú me dices que no puedes más ? - pregunto desafiando el mayor, que aparentaba unos 19 años.

\- Tú estas acostumbrado a esto Matt, yo no.

\- ¿ Crees que a mi me gusta estar escapando siempre TK ? Pero es lo único que ahora podemos hacer, eres mi hermano y estamos juntos en esto.

El menor asintío a las palabras del mayor y continuaron con su huida velozmente esquivando con gran agilidad la vegetación.

\- ¡ Maldita sea ! ¿¡ Esos tipos jamás se cansan ?! - grito el joven de pelo azul.

\- Son unos repugnantes licantropos, no se agotaran con facilidad. - agregó el castaño tomando una extraña arma que se encontraba en la mochila que llevaba. - ¿ Les gusta está belleza ? - les comentó a sus acompañantes.

\- ¿ Donde la conseguiste ? - pregunta el pelirrojo.

\- Linda ¿ Verdad ?

El arma en cuestión parecía un revólver normal, a diferencia de que está en vez de balas, diparaba unas especies de dardos.

\- Contienen sangre de vampiro, una probada de esto y esos lobitos volverán por donde vinieron.

El moreno empezó a disparar. Los jóvenes ojiazules los esquivando cuanto podían. Siguieron corriendo hasta que se ocultaron detrás de un gran árbol.

\- Maldición, sí seguimos así nos mataran como sí fuéramos ratas. - dijo TK

\- Sólo que da una alternativa. - Matt empezó a sacarse la camisa y la campera que tenía puesta para sólo quedar en jeans, para luego quitarse los zapatos.

\- ¿ Los mataras Matt ? - preguntó su hermano.

\- Claro que no, sólo los distraere un poco mientras escapas TK.

\- No puedo dejarte hacer eso.

\- Tú sólo corre, yo me encargare de esto ¡ Vamos corre !

TK no pronunció palabra alguna y sólo se limitó a obedecer. Matt tiro la ropa que se quito a un lado y empezó a transformarse. Su estatura aumento un poco mientras que todo su cuerpo empezó a cubrirse de pelo color oscuro como la noche. Su espalda se arqueo y su boca empezó convertirse en un hocico, sus orejas también aumentaron de tamaño.

Los cazadores se detuvieron.

\- Se ha transformado. - dijo el castaño preparando su arma nuevamente. - que bien, esto será divertido.

TK seguía corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que llego a una carretera pavimentada. Volteó al escuchar un ruido que provenía detrás de el.

\- ¿ Quién está ahí ? - pregunto con miedo. Vio que algo se movía entre los arbustos. El joven estaba dispuesto a transformarse hasta que vio que su hermano salía con el torso desnudo y con su ropa en la mano de esos arbustos.

\- ¡ Matt ! ¡ Que bueno ! ¿ Te encuentras bien ? ¿ Que sucedió ? ¿ No te hicieron nada ?

\- Tranquilo enano, te dije que no me pasaría nada. Sólo los distraje un poco como te dije. - dijo Matt jalando. - Pero por cierto TK... ¿ Donde estamos ?

\- No lo se, parece que está carretera lleva hasta Odiaba. - respondió.

\- ¿ Odaiba ? Cielos, hace mucho que no pasamos por aquí. - dijo Matt.

\- Será mejor que encontremos un lugar para refugiarnos.

\- Tenemos suficiente dinero como para pasar la noche en un hotel - dijo el mayor señalando la mochila de TK.  
\- mientras tanto, llamare a mamá para que trate de conseguirnos alojamiento aquí.

\- Pobre Mamá, ha soportado mucho nuestra situación.

\- Tienes razón enano, pero... Este lugar parece bueno para comenzar todo de nuevo, será mejor que cambiemos nuestras apariencias.

TK asintio y ambos, como sí fuera por arte de magia, cambiaron el color de sus cabellos a rubio.

\- Rápido TK, vámonos a encontrar un hotel para refugiarnos. Los cazadores no taradaran. - dijo ahora el " rubio " mayor a su hermano también en este momento rubio.

Ambos pidieron a un camionero que pasaba por allí que los llevara a hacia Odaiba.

Los cazadores llegaron finalmente hasta la carretera.

\- ¡ Mierda ! ¡ Escaparon ! - dijo el pelirrojo enfurecido.

Sin embargo, el castaño no se enfado. Puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Fueron hacia Odaiba... No tienen escapatoria... 


	2. Cap 1 : Llegada a Odaiba

Capitulo 1

Martes 25 de febrero de 2014. 23:30 PM.

El camionero que recogió a los dos muchachos, ahora rubios, parecía muy preocupado por ver a jóvenes de tan poca edad viajando sólo y no paraba de hacer preguntas. Matt contestaba cortesmente evadiendo cualquier respuesta reveladora. TK sólo miraba por la ventana.

Después de unos minutos más, llegaron a Odaiba. Ellos bajaron y el conductor del camión los saludo amablemente. El mencionado era de una edad aproximadamente de 45 años y se notaba que era un hombre de familia.

\- Se cuidan ¿ Eh ? No quiero que después les pase algo y que vaya a ser culpa mía.

\- No se preocupe señor, nos cuidarnos. Muchas gracias por traernos. - Se despidió Matt. TK sólo dirigió un saludo con la mirada y con eso, el conductor siguió con su camino en ese gran camión.

Los dos hermanos empezaron a caminar por la ciudad. Miraban asombrados la cantidad de edificios que había a su alrededor.

\- Vaya que este lugar a cambiado. - decía el rubio mayor mientras mirabas las numerosas tiendas que veía.

\- Pues yo no recuerdo nada. - dijo el menor de los hermanos.

\- Claro que no recuerdas nada TK, sí la última ves que estuvimos aquí tu tenías 4 años y yo 7. Han pasado 12 años. - Matt parecía tener nostalgia del lugar. - pero bueno ese no es el punto, tenemos que buscar algún hotel para hospedarnos.

TK asintio y ambos empezaron a buscar un hotel adecuado para estar. Total, tenían suficiente dinero para pagar uno bueno. Había sido una gran suerte que la madre de ellos les había dado mucho dinero en su huida.

Unos momentos después, el reloj de TK marcaban las 23:50 de la noche y ya no parecía haber ninguno lugar abierto para pasar la noche. Pero por casualidad encontraron uno abierto que tenía aspecto de ser uno de buena calidad. Entraron a la recepción y pidieron la mejor habitación del lugar, o al menos la más aceptable. La recepcionista, que parecía de unos 25 años, los miro extrañados debido a que jóvenes eran los nuevos huéspedes del lugar. Pero no hizo ninguna pregunta.

Les dio la llave y el número de la habitación que les fue asignada para después irse hacia alli.

La habitación era bastante amplia, tenía 2 camas, baño, un minibar y una televisión de unas 40 pulgadas. Apenas entraron, ambos se tiraron en cada una de las camas.

Matt tomo el control remoto que estaba en una mesita al lado de su cama y encendió el televisor.

" Se encontraron más cadáveres en la ciudad de Tamachi, la policía ya sospecha de alguien y está realizando una investigación a fondo. Se cree que es un asesino serial "

\- Vampiros... - Susurro. El mayor empezó a cambiar de canal hasta encontrar uno de música, donde lo dejó allí. Después tomo el teléfono de línea que estaba en la misma mesa donde se hallaba en el control remoto. - Oye TK, pediré algo de comer ¿ Quieres algo ? ¿ TK ?

Su hermano no respondía. Se encontraba acostado de lado con los ojos abiertos mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

\- ¿ Te encuentras bien TK ?

\- ¿ Como crees que me encuentro ? ¿ Acaso crees que me encuentro bien al estár huyendo como sí fuera un animal ? ¿ Acaso crees que me encuentro bien sabiendo que soy un monstruo ? - esto último lo dijo gritando poniéndose de pie. Matt se había quedado estupefacto ante las palabras de su hermano.

\- No eres un monstruo hermano...

\- Claro que sí...

\- No, no lo eres. Yo pase lo mismo que ti cuando tenía tú edad. Al descubrir que era un licantropo pensé que era una bestia repugnante. Y por eso me fui de casa a los 15. - TK se había quedado atentamente escuchando a su hermano. - Después, cuando me enteré hace un año que sufriste tú primera transformación sabía que teníamos que estar juntos en esto. Ahi me di cuenta que somos lo que somos.

El menor se conmovió ante las palabras de su hermano y trato de contener las lágrimas.

\- Y por cierto TK, ¿ Ya sabes controlarlo ?

\- Claro, en todo este año pude aprender a controlar está estúpida transformación. - contesto riendo. - ¡ Es cierto ! Dijiste algo de pedir de comer ¿ No ?

Matt río.

\- Claro, claro. Pero primero ve a darte una ducha TK.

Su hermano menor obedeció y se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Matt se quedó pensando.

" Espero que este lugar sea bueno para empezar de nuevo ".

Luego se dirigió al teléfono para pedir algo de comida. Ambos estaban hambrientos.

Madrugada del 26 de febrero. 4:15 AM.

\- Es increíble que se nos hayan escapado. - dijo el muchacho pelirrojo golpeando la pared con el puño.

\- No te preocupes Izzy, será en otra ocasión. - dijo el joven peliazul con gafas.

\- Eso sera fácil Joe, Izzy. - dijo el castaño compañero de ellos 2 entrando en la habitación oscura donde estaban.

\- ¿ Por que estas tan seguro Tai ? - cuestionó Izzy. - Ya sabemos que están en Odaiba, pero podrían ser cualquier persona.

\- Concuerdo con lo que dices Izzy. - el castaño se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a una mesa. - Eso s licantropos seguramente cambiaron su aspecto para pasar desapercibidos entre la gente, pero hay una forma de descubrirlos.

El castañ o saco un extraño aparato de su bolsillo, era bastante pequeño y tenia el aspecto de un celular.

\- con esto, los podremos hallar una vez que se transformem. Los podremos rastrear.

Izz y y Joe miraron extrañados a su compañero y líder de cacerías de cabello Castaño y 19 años de edad.

\- que tienes contra esos dos? - se atrevio a preguntar el pelirrojo. - hemos cazado varios y estos no parecen diferentes de los demas. No entiendo por que estas tan pendiente de esos dos.

\- Es verdad. - agrego Joe. - hace dias que no duermes Tai.

El Castaño puso su semblante mas serio de lo que ya estaba.

\- Es que aquellos dos tienen algo que me pertenece por derecho. .. y juro que lo recuperare... aunque muera en el intento.

El pelirrojo y peliazul se miraron confundidos para luego asentir a las palabras de Tai.

\- ahora ya vamos a dormir, mañana iremos a Odaiba.

Continuará...

Rewiews por favor y perdon por la demora...


	3. Cap 2 : Nuevos Vecinos

Capítulo 2

1 de marzo de 2014. 10:15 AM

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que los dos hermanos se habian refugiadio en aquel hotel. En un principio, pensaban en irse al dia siguiente pero optaro por quedarse ya que la gente de ese lugar los habian tratado muy bien, algo que no les sucedia desde hace tiempo.

TK aun seguia roncando cuando Matt entro a la habitación y empezó a enpacar todas sus cosas.

\- ¿ que rayos sucede? - pregunto el menor que habia despertado debido a el ruido que provocaba el mayor.

\- empaca tus cosas TK, mama ya nos consiguió alojamiemto.

\- ¿enserio? Ya era hora.

\- tienes razón enano, aunque debo admitir que extrañare este lugarego.

Cuando ambos ya estaban listos, se dirigieron a la recepción y saludaron amablemente al la mujer que atendia y al portero para luego marcharse. Obvio, no sin antes pagar la cuenta. De alguna forma, era bueno irse de alli pensaban por que les quedaba poco dinero.

Al ya estar afuera, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a donde la madre de ambos les habia mandado. Su próximo nuevo hogar.

(-)

\- ¿ ya sabes para que lugar irán esos asquerosos sujetos? - pregunto Tai al ver que Izzy salia de la recepción del hotel donde anteriormente habian estado los dos rubios.

\- la recepciónista me dijo que partieron no hace menos de una hora, pero no sabe a donde. - respondio el pelirrojo con mal humor.

\- ¡los hemos esperado una semana en vano! - se quejaba Joe. - tu y tu maldita obsesion ellos Tai.

\- tranquilo Kido, con lo que dijo Izzy ya es suficiente para saber algo, peor seria no saber nada. - el Castaño miro su rastreador. - y este estúpido aparato no sirvio de nada, no se transformaron ni una maldita vez. Ya se me ocurrira algo...

Lo tres dejaron de hablar para ir nuevamente al auto del pelirrojo e ir cada uno a sus respectivas casas.

(-)

11:20 AM

Ambos rubios se encontraban subiendo las escaleras hasta donde seria su nuevo apartamento. Finalmente estaban en frente de la puerta.

\- ¿como crees que sera?- pregunta TK

\- no lo se, mama dijo que ya lo habia equipado con varios muebles. Los restantes llegarían mañana...

\- no me referia a eso Matt...- TK dirigio una mirada de preocupación a su hermano. - me refiero a nuestra nueva vida aquí.

Matt no supo que responder a eso. Solo hizo una mueca de no saber y habrio la puerta con la llave que le habiab apartamento era bastante grande y contaba con dos habitaciones y todo lo que un lugar asi deba tener. Vieron que ya estaban las camas puestas y unos cuantos muebles mas.

\- como te dije, mañana llegarían las demas cosas junto a algunas cajas con nuestras pertencias.

El rubio mayor noto que su hermano no le prestaba atención. Seguia con una mirada perdida.

\- vamos TK, no tienes que preocuparte. Estaremos bien. Los cazadores no nos reconocerán asi. ¡Sube esos animos!

TK sonrio.

\- mejor te hago caso, no quiero escuchar uno de tus sermones. - dijo el menor riendo. Matt lo imito.

\- ¿Pedimos algo para comer? - sugirió el mayor. - no hemos comido nada.

\- esta bien, tengo hambre.

Y era el mediodía cuando los dos aun estaban comiendo en la pequeña mesa que tenian. Ambos disfrutaban del sushi que habian pedido. Los dos estaban en silencio hasta que Matt inicio la cconversación.

\- y dime enano ¿ que paso con esa tal Catherine?

\- ¿ y que crees que paso? Obviamente terminamos.

\- que lástima... eran buena pareja.

\- pero era una completa histérica.

\- acuerdate que tienes el encanto Ishida, aca podras conquistar a la que quieras.

\- deja de decir estupideces. - contesto el menor riendo.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Matt fue a darse una ducha mientras TK se echo encima de lo que seria su nueva cama y empezó a mirar el techo. Metio la mano en su bolsillo para sacar su celular. Se metio en la galería de fotos y comenzo a ver las diferentes imágenes que tenia con sus antiguos amigos. El rubio suspiro.

\- ya nada sera como antes...

(-)

Lunes 2 de marzo. 8:15 AM

La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de una chica castaña de 16 años de pelo corto que apenas le llegaban a los hombros. Kari abrio lentamente sus ojos y se levanto lentamente de su cama estirandose para calentar sus músculos. Estando en pijama, se dirigio al comedor de su apartamento donde su hermano ya se encontraba desayunando.

\- no lo creo... ¿ te levantaste antes que yo Tai? - pregunto la castaña sorprendida.

\- parece que Tai al fin saco algo de tu buenos modales hija. - dijo su madre sirviendole su desayuno en la mesa.

\- Cielos Tai, pare que te hayan cambiado. - rio la castaña.

\- ¿ que tiene de malo despertarse temprano? - se quejo el Castaño también riendo. - solo quiero aprovechar mi tiempo al máximo antes de empezar la universidad.

\- por cierto hijo... ¿ que es lo que haces? - se atrevio a preguntar la madre. - hay veces que no estas aqui en todo el dia, otras veces llegas tarde u otras veces nisiquiera duermes aqui...

El Castaño rio y miro a su madre con una sonrisa.

\- tu sabes mama, juegos, fiestas, cosas de adolecentes...y justo hablando de eso. - Tai tomo rápidamente su te. - en un rato Izzy y Joe me vendran a buscar para...

Justo en ese momento, una bocina se escucho en las afueras del apartamento.

\- ahi llegaron. - el castaño se levanto rápidamente, saludo a su madre y a Kari para dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero antes tomo su mochila.

\- ¡ no te metas en cosas rara hijo!

\- ¡ no te preocupes mama! - alcanzo a decir el Castaño un vez que cruzo la puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Kari se dirigio hacia la ventana y vio cuando su hermano se iba otra vez con esos dos sujetos. Últimamente, casi ni pasaba tiempo con ella ni su familia. La castaña estaba a punto de alejar su vista de la ventana pero algo la obligo a seguir mirando, era uno de esos camiones de mudanza que se estaba estacionado cerca de donde ellos vivian.

\- ¿ nuevos vecinos? - se pregunto la madre tambien dirigiendo su vista a la ventana para despues volver sus quehaceres.

\- se ve que si...

La castaña se quedo mirando y vio como un rubio que parecia de su edad bajaba las escaleras e iba a recibir a los sujetos del camión de mudanzas. Inmediatamente, aquel rubio que tan solo vestia una musculosa color blanca y unos simples jeans, comenzó a agarrar unas cajas y meterlas dentro de lo que ella suponia seria el nuevo apartamento de aquel joven ( que por cierto se encontraba al lado del suyo, solo que en el tercer piso, los Kamiya vivían en el segundo). Luego, vio que un rubio mas alto aparecia también para ayudar.

Dedujo que eran hermanos debido a que eran casi identicos.

\- ¿ que tanto miras? - pregunto la madre sacando a Kari de su distraccion.

\- no... nada...

Habian pasado unos veinte minutos desde que Matt y TK seguian a acomodando las cosas en su nueva casa con la ayuda de los hombres de la empresa de mudanza.

El rubio mayor colocaba una caja en el piso cuando vio que su hermano nuevamente se quedo mirando a la nada. Para solucionarlo, saco una esfera anaranjada de la caja.

\- ¡ mira TK ! ¡ tu balon! - dijo mientras se lo lanzaba y el rubio menor la atrapab fácilmente.

\- cielos, crei que nunca lo iba a volver a ver. - dijo TK con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- he visto una cancha cerca de aquí ¿ por que no mejor vas a encestar un rato? Necesitas relajarte. Yo y estos sujetos terminaremos de poner todo en su lugar.

T K asintió a la sugerencia de su hermano, ya que el basketball era lo único que siempre lo relajaba.

Cambio sus jeans por unos shorts deportivos y salio del apartamento directo hacia esa cancha. Era mas que obvio que necesitaba una distraccion.

Kari habia salido a sacar la basura cuando vio que aquel rubio habia tomado dirección hacia la vieja cancha de basketball. En ese momento, la castaña no supo por que, pero sintio la necesidad de seguirlo. Quizás la razón era por que en todas las vacaciones no le habia pasado nada interesante, y aun faltaba un mes para que las clases comenzaran. Entonces, entro corriendo a su casa para cambiarse de ropa. Eligio unos jeans azules algo desgastados, unas zapatillas convers y una remera mangaslargas color azul. Tomo su celular y salio de su casa sin explicarle nada a su madre.

(-)

9:20 AM

TK encestaba el balón en el aro cada vez que lo lanzaba. Sonrio para si mismo al notar que no habia perdido su habilidad en ese deporte, es mas, hasta parecian mejor que antes. Siguio encestando desde todos los angulos sin fallar.

" cielos, si que es bueno" - pensaba Kari al verlo.

Ella se habia ocultado detrás de un arbol y desde que comenzo a observarlo no habia fallado en ningún tiro.

"y es bastante guapo" - la castaña se golpeo la frente con una mano al pensar. - " pareces una maniática Kari, mejor vuelve a casa..."

Cuando volteo par marcharse, no se dio cuenta de la pequeña piedra que tenia enfrente y tropezo, provocando que ella empezara a insultar toda cosa viviente. Muy poco comun en ella.

TK miro hacia el sitio de donde habia provenido ese grito.

GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR xD


	4. Cap 3 : Charlas y Amigos

PRIMERO ANTES QUE TODO, QUISIERA AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN EL FIC, CREO QUE SE CONVERTIRA EN MI PRIORIDAD JAJAJA AHORA SI, LOS INVITO A LEER XD

Capítulo 3

2 de marzo de 2014. 9:26 AM

T K detuvo su juego cuando escucho un grito de una chica muy cerca de el. Su sentido del olfato y su audicion ya se habian desarrollado considerablemente. Es por eso, que decidio ir al lugar donde se produjo el grito.

Unos pocos metros fuera de la cancha pudo ver a la chica que supuso, habia hecho tal grito. La misma, se encontraba tirada en el piso tomándose el tobillo aun quejándose del dolor.

\- ¡ oye! ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto el rubio soltando su balón y agachandose para tratar de ayudar a la castaña. - ¿necesitas ayuda?

\- ehhh.. no no... puedo levantarme sola...

Kari quizo levantarse por sus propios medios, pero debido al dolor de su tobillo volvió a caer. Pero el rubio rápidamente la tomo de la cintura para que no cayera para después dejarlar lentamente y con cuidado en el suelo.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

\- ¿ Te duele algo?- ella asintio. - emmmm... creo que tengo un botiquín en mi mochila, quedate aqui e ire por el.

TK se dirigio hacia el otro costado de la cancha, donde había dejado su mochila. Justo habia recordado que su madre le habia dado un botiquín de primeros auxilios por si acaso.

Lo tomo y se diririgio nuevamente hacia donde estaba esa chica, aun en el piso.

\- ehhh... ¿ me dices donde te duele?

La castaña señaló su tobillo.

\- ¿podrias sacarte la zapatilla?

Kari volvió a obedecer, aunque le parecio raro hacerle caso a un extraño.

El ojiazul observo el tobillo de la castaña. Este no tenia cortes ni nada pero se notaba levemente hinchanda. El rubio tomo unas vendas y un poco de alcohol y empezó a colocarselo. La chica solto una pequena queja de dolor al sentir cuando le ponían la venda.

\- Listo. - dijo TK una vez que terminó de colocarle la venda. - ahora solo espera un momento para volver a ponerte de pie.

Kari dio un apenas audible "gracias". Ambas se quedaron en silencio, unos de esos silencios incómodos. Ninguno se conocia, ni tampoco se atrevian a decir algo. Finalmente, TK fue el que rompio el silencio.

\- ¿ ya te sientes mejor?

\- si, muchas gracias, otra vez.

\- era lo menos que podia hacer. - rio el rubio. - no siempre te encuentras a una persona tirada en el suelo.

La castaña rio también. Le gusto la sonrisa de aquel rubio.

\- gracias, nuevamente.

\- por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunto el rubio. - creo que nos olvidamos de todas las formalidades. Ambos volvieron a reír.

\- Soy Kari Kamiya. - contesto sonriente extendiendole la mano. - ¿y tu? - rió.

\- TK Takaishi. - contesto respondiendo al saludo.

Los dos soltaron sus manos y se quedaron otra vez en silencio, mirándose.

TK rompío el silencio una vez mas, ya que la situación se ponia incómoda de nuevo.

\- y... ¿ que haces aquí? - pregunto.

"Uy" justo la pregunta que Kari no queria que le preguntarán.

Como ella no era experta en mentir, opto directamente por decirle la verdad.

\- bueno... emmm...- la castaña trataba de no ponerse nerviosa. - vi un camión de mudanza en frente del edificio donde vivo y supuse que alguien nuevo viviria allí, luego vi que te dirigias hacia aqui y...

\- un momento. - TK interrumpio y rio. - ¿ me estabas espiando?

\- ¡NO! - grito Kari completamente sonrojada. - solo emm... Aquí todos nos conocemos y...

\- bueno, bueno. - rió el rubio. - no importa, ahora lo que importa es saber si ya te encuentras mejor, te ayudare a levantarte.

TK tomo de la mano a Kari para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y caminaron hasta las viejas y desgastadas gradas de la cancha. Ambos se sentaron.

\- ¿ de donde eres? - pregunto la castaña.

\- de Tokio, llegue aqui hace no menos de una semana. ¿ habías dicho que un camión de mudanzas estaba frente a tu edificio? - ahora TK era el que preguntaba.

-emm si, y vi que bajabas las escaleras para recibirlos.

\- eso significa que...

\- creo que seremos vecinos.

Ambos volvieron reír

\- es bueno ya conocer a alguien. - comento TK. - ya he vivido aquí en odaiba pero fue a los 4 años y no recuerdo nada.

\- ¿ ya vivias aqui?

\- si, pero por el trabajo de mi madre nos tuvimos que mudar.

\- también vi alguien muy parecido a ti ¿ es tu hermano?

\- ¿siempre haces tantas preguntas? - pregunto el rubio conteniendo la risa. - si es mi hermano.

-pero... no vi a tus padres.

TK no esperaba eso, necesitaba inventar algo. No podia decir que a su padre lo cazaron como un animal y que ahora su cabeza colgaba en la vitrina de un cazador, mientras que su madre era una licantropa que fingia ser una periodista común y corriente.

\- ambos esta en Tokio aun, creo que estaran alli unos cuantos meses mas por el trabajo.

\- entonces estan viviendo solos.

El rubio asintió y se puso de pie para dirigirse de nuevo a la cancha, tomo el valon y comenzó a encestar. La castaña se quedó sentada mirando.

\- ¡vamos! - le grito TK a Kari para sorpresa de esta. - necesito que alguien me aliente, es aburrido jugar solo. La castaña asintió riendo.

\- ¡Vamos TK! ¡tu puedes!

Siguieron asi unos 20 minutos mas hasta que ambos se detuvieron.

TK volvió a sentarse junto a Kari en las gradas.

\- vaya, alientas muy bien Kari. - digo el rubio riendo, hace mucho que no reia de esa manera.

\- claro, soy una de las mejores porristas de la secundaria de Odaiba. - dijo la castaña con aires de grandeza, pero a la vez con humildad.

\- ¿tu tubillo se encuentra mejor?

Kari se puso de pie y camino un par de metros. Ya no le dolía.

\- ¡ya no me duele! - dijo emocionada. - gracias de nuevo TK

\- de nada, los amigos hacen eso.

Kari sonrío exterior e interiormente.

\- si, amigos.

La castaña se volvió a poner su zapatilla. En ese momento recordo que se habia ido de su casa sin avisar.

\- disculpa TK, tengo que volver a mi casa.

\- no hay problema, te acompañó, yo también vivo allí.

Kari volvió a sonreír.

\- esta bien, vamos.

(-)

10:01 AM.

Matt aun estaba acomodando las cosas con la ayuda de los sujetos de la mudanza. Todavía faltaba mucho, su madre les habia enviado demasiadas cosas.

\- oigan. - Dijo el rubio interrumpiendo a los sujetos. - ya pueden irse, yo terminaré con todo esto.

\- ¿ pero no es mucho solo para usted? - pregunto uno de los trabajadores.

\- no se preocupen.

Los hombres se marcharon del apartamento. Una vez que Matt aseguró que estaba solo, con una velocidad totalmente increíble e inhumana, empezó a acomodar todas las cosas de la casa. En menos de 5 minutos, ya el lugar parecia una casa normal. Con un gran televisor en la sala principal y todo lo que una casa deba tener.

Una vez que termino, se tiro encima del sillón que puso enfrente del televisor. Justo en ese momento, TK entro por la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que ni noto que la casa ya estaba lista.

\- rayos TK, ¿que sucedio halla afuera? - pregunto el rubio mayor. - saliste de aquí al borde de la depresión y ahora pareces que viste un angel.

\- es que si lo vi...

BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER JAJAJA NO SE OLVIDEN COMENTAR . NOSSS VEMOSS


	5. Cap 4 : Risas

Capítulo 4

2 de marzo de 2014. 10:28 AM.

Matt se tapaba la boca con una mano tratando de contener la risa debido a lo que su hermano le estaba contando, hace mucho que algo no le causaba gracia de esa manera. Finalmente, estalló de la risa. No esperaba eso de el.

\- espera, espera, espera. No escuche bien. - dijo el mayor mientras seguía riendo. - ¿dices que viste un ángel de cabello castaño y que la ayudaste a recuperarse de un golpe? ¿te enamoraste tan rápido? - pregunto acomodandose de vuelta en el sillón del que se habia levantado cuando su hermano entro al apartamento.

\- ya callate Matt. - regaño Tk. - no me enamore, solo que... tu sabes... hace mucho que no hablaba con una chica, me senti especial junto a ella, y mas cuando estaba curando su herida.

\- ah, con que solo es eso, un pequeño problema de hormonas...

TK se enfureció al escuchar eso y lanzo un puñetazo hacia Matt que este detuvo muy fácilmente.

\- tranquilo TK, era solo una broma.- dijo mientras soltaba el puño de su hermano. - solo que antes parecías necesitar ayuda terapéutica por que estabas bastante deprimido y ahora llegas con esa cara de felicidad, tengo que agradecer a esa chica. - dijo volviendo a reír. - por un momento Crei que te perdia. ¿como dijiste que se llama?

\- Kari Kamiya. - respondió el menor sonriendo. - y no te preocupes, no estaba tan deprimido como pensabas, solo que me estoy acostumbrando a esto. Tu llevas cuatro años siendo licanbtropo, yo solo uno. Además tener que estar huyendo...

\- ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, estaremos bien aquí. Solo te aconsejo algo. - Matt se levanto del sillón para acercarse a TK. - si vas a ser amigo de esa tal Kari, trata de actuar como alguien normal. Nadie debe saber lo que somos.

\- odio cuando te pones asi de sobreprotector. Entiendo. - dijo el menor suspirando.

\- y ahora dime TK, ¿de que hablaron cuando venían hacia aca? Supongo que debes estar feliz de que sea nuestra vecina. - Matt volvia a reír.

\- eso no te importa. - contesto TK llendo hacia su ya preparada habitación.

\- vaya carácter, se nota que es mi hermano.

Matt se aventuro hacia la cocina y abrio la nevera para ver que estaba casi vacía.

" que suerte que mamá nos enviará dinero todas las semanas" penso recordando la conversacion que habia tenido con ella anteriormente. - mejor salgo a comprar algo.

El mayor avisó que saldría a comprar alimentos a lo que TK asintió desde su cuarto con un cortante si. Una vez afuera del apartamento, su celular sono pareció raro ya que había cambiado su número y los únicos que lo tenian eran su hermano menor y su madre. Curioso, Matt contesto y su rostro se puso pálido.

\- Hola cariño, ¿me recuerdas? .

\- Mimi...

(-)

\- ¡ se puede saber a donde fuiste sin avisar! ¡me preocupe Kari!

\- ya te dije mama.- contesto la castaña. - solo senti ganas de caminar un rato.

\- ya tu hermano esta demasiado tiempo afuera, solo falta que tu empiezes a hacer lo mismo.

\- pero mamá, ya estamos grandes, no seremos niños para siempre. Tai se puede cuidar solo, yo también.

La señora Kamiya no supo qué decir, su hija tenía razón. Sus hijos ya no eran pequeños. Tai en un mes comenzaria la universidad y la joven de la familia ya estaba en sus ultimos años secundaria. Opto por no mas regañar a su hija injustamente y siguió con las labores del hogar.

Kari fue directo hacia su habitación sin comentar lo que verdaderamente paso afuera y eso que no le gustaba mentir. Se hecho sobre su cama mirando el techo pensando en ese chico rubio que apenas acababa de conocer. Le pareció alguien sumamente caballeroso debido a que la habia ayudado con el torpe golpe que se habia dado, además de ser bastante guapo. La castaña golpeó su cabeza otra vez al volver a pensar eso del que, ahora era su nuevo amigo.

Sonrió volviendo a recordar la charla que tuvieron una vez que se fueron de la cancha de basketball y caminaban juntos hacia sus respectivos hogares.

-Flashback-

\- enserio ¿ya te encuentras bien? - pregunto el rubio mientras caminaban por la vereda del pavimento.

-de verdad, ya estoy bien. Gracias, otra vez. - rió la castaña.

\- está bien. - rió TK también. - solo quería asegurarme.

\- pues si, ya estoy bien. - volvió a repetir la chica. - por cierto ¿cuantos años tienes?

\- 16 , supongo que tu también tendrás mi misma edad.

\- wuau ¿como adivinaste TK? - pregunto la chica sorprendida.

\- intuición. -Mintio el rubio. No le iba a decir que con tan solo olerla ya podía saber su edad y hasta su peso.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros mas en silencio. Otra vez el mismo silencio quería saber mas de ese chico asi que pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- ¿ya sabes a cual escuela iras?

\- emmmm no lo se. - respondió el rubio dudando, la verdad nunca habia pensado en eso. -¿tu a cual vas?

\- a la secundaria principal de Odaiba.

\- bueno, entonces iré allí. - Rio el rubio, la castaña sonrió para si misma.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, ya habian llegado al edificio donde ambos vivían.

\- bueno, supongo que nos veremos todos los días. - dijo el rubio sonriendo.

\- creo que si.

\- fue un gusto conocerte Kari. - dijo TK mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla. - nos vemos.

La ojimiel vio como el rubio subía las escaleras hasta su apartamento. Ella se dirigio hacia el ascensor para ir al tercer piso mientras aun se tocaba la mejilla donde el la habia besado.

\- Fin de Flashback-

Kari se levanto de su cama otra vez acariciandose la mejilla. Habia olvidado pedir el teléfono de TK. De nuevo, dirigio su mano hacia su cabeza.

-ya basta. - se dijo para si misma. - pareces una desquiciada, ahora es tu amigo.

(-)

10:50 AM.

\- se lo que te digo Tai. - el pelirrojo se dirigia al Castaño. - deberías tomar un descanso.

\- Izzy tiene razón. - dijo Joe dandole la razon al pelirrojo. - este asunto de los hermanos licantropos te esta enloqueciendo.

Tai dejó de teclear en su netbook para mirar a sus compañeros cazadores y suspiro.

\- creo que tienen razón, necesito descansar.- el Castaño se levanto de su silla y guardo sus cosas en su mochila. - pero solo por unos días, esos lobos no se saldrán con la suya.

Los tres dejaron la habitación del pelirrojo en donde se encontraban.

\- me ire caminado Izzy, no es necesario que me lleves. - dijo el Castaño mientras se despedía.

Tai empezó a caminar hacia su casa. "creo que sera bueno descansar algunos dias" pensaba. Llego rápidamente al edificio, cuando estaba a punto de subirse al ascensor, vio que un rubio de mas o menos su edad subia las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Este traia bolsas de compras y estaba hablando por teléfono. Accidentalmete, escucho de que hablaba.

\- ¡ya te dije que no fastidies mas Mimi Tachikawa!

El castaño conocía perfectamente ese nombre y se sorprendió al escucharlo de la boca de ese rubio que además, le parecía bastante familiar.

\- no puede ser...

BUENO ESO ES TODO JAJA ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR. NOSSS VEMOSSSSS


	6. Cap 5 : Vampiros

Capítulo 5

2 de marzo. 2014. 10:55 AM.

Matt entró al apartamento azotando la puerta con furia y tirando las bolsas de compras al piso para luego tomarse la cabeza con las manos. Escuchar devuelta la voz de esa testaruda chica licantropa de verdad lo habia sacado de quicio.

\- ¿ como puede tener el descaro de llamar despues de que casi morimos por su culpa? - se pregunto a si mismo con rabia. TK salio de su habitación debido al oir hablar solo.

\- ¿todo bien Matt? - pregunto el menor preocupado.

\- si... si, todo esta bien enano, sabes que a veces hablo solo. - rio nerviosamente.

\- hm, como digas. - dijo el menor encogiendose de hombros. - ¿trajiste víveres?

\- claro, aquí esta todo. - Matt tomo las bolsas y las puso encima de la mesa.

\- Por cierto Matt, ¿supongo que tendré que ir a la escuela no?

Matt sonrió y miro a u su hermano.

\- el año pasado ni te preocupaste por la escuela debido a tu transformación, ¿por que el repentino interés?

TK sonrió con los labios temblando.

\- tu sabes, la educación es importante...

\- tranquilo TK, yo se que quieres ir a la escuela donde va esa chica que conociste apenas esta mañana, claro que iras. - Matt dejo de sonreír. - solo procura actuar de forma normal, yo también tratare de conseguir un trabajo o algo asi. Tenemos que dejar toda nuestra vida anterior atrás. Al menos hasta que los cazadores nos localizen, en ese caso habría que huir otra vez.

\- ¡pero ya no quiero huir mas!- grito TK sorprendie do al mayor. - solo quiero una vida normal...

Matt puso su mano en el hombro de TK.

\- escucha, esto es lo que somos, pero te dare la vida normal que necesitas si eso te hace feliz.

\- otra vez empiezas con tus discursos. - rio el menor.

Ambos se dieron el clásico apretón de manos que se daban desde que eran niños para después agarrar las bolsas de la mesa y llevarlas a la cocina.

(-)

Tai entro a su casa pensando en lo que habia visto y oido. Mimi Tachikawa, unas de las pocas licantropos que habia podido escapar de el y también era una de las mas listas de esa especie.

" pero por que ese sujeto rubio hablaba con ella " penso antes de ser sorprendido por un abrazó de su hermana menor.

\- ¡Tai!¡esta vez volviste temprano!

-si, Izzy y Joe me digieron que debía relajarme un poco antes de la universidad. Asique pasare mas tiempo con ustedes este mes.

\- es genial Tai, le dire a mama.- dijo la castaña alegré llendo para la cocina donde estaba su madre.

El castaño se inundó en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

\- parece que al final no descansare nada...

Después de que su madre también le diera un abrazo, se dirigio a la cocina para comer algo pero recordo al rubio que subía las escaleras.

\- ¿ hay nuevos vecinos? - pregunto el Castaño.

\- asi es. - respondió su madre. - parece que apenas llegaron ayer, deberías ir a darles la bienvenida Tai.

El moreno asintió sin dudar, asi podría averiguar que tenia que ver la Tachikawa con ese sujeto rubio.

\- yo te acompaño, creo que también los debería conocer. - mintió Kari, solo era una excusa para volver a ver al chico que apenas habia conocido hace un par de horas. Tai no se nego.

\- esta bien, solo espero que no sean unos depravados que se quieran aprovechar de ti.

\- ¡Tai! - grito su madre. Kari se sonrojo y rió. Su hermano siempre seria así.

\- ¿qué? Solo digo que no se puede confiar en nadie en estos días. - rio Tai haciendo un gesto exagerado con sus manos.

Los dos hermanos castaños salieron de su apartamento para ir al piso de abajo, donde estaban los nuevos inquilinos del edificio.

\- tiene que ser ahi. - dijo Kari señalando una puerta. - ese apartamento antes estaba en venta.

\- okey, yo tocare la puerta.

Kari se emociono. " ¿y si TK abre la puerta? " se pregunto para después negar con la cabeza. " rayos Kari, lo estas haciendo otra vez ".

Tai miro a su hermana extrañado.

\- ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto.

\- no, estoy bien. - respondió de manera no convincente.

El Castaño golpeteo la puerta un par de veces y espero a que abrieran. Al fin sabria quien seria ese rubio. La puerta se abrio.

(-)

Sus lentes de aviador azules colgaban desde su cuello. Su cabello alborotado de un color castaño casi pelirrojo se movia a la par del viento. Tenia puestos unos jeans color azul algo desgastados y llevaba una campera con flamas en ella. Desde su posición, podia ver todo lo que pasaba en el edificio donde vivia su amiga Kari.

Davis solto un suspiro y salto desde el techo en donde se habia ubicado, hacia el pavimento de la calle sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Luego, empezó a correr velozmente hasta el edificio donde vivia que se encontraba a unas 5 calles de ahi y de un salto, llego al piso 6 en donde se encontraba su apartamento y entro por la ventana asegurandose de que los vecinos no se dieran cuenta.

\- parece que hay visitas no deseadas ¿no Davis? - dijo su madre al ver llegar a su hijo con cara preocupada.

\- asi es mama, parece que los licantropos estan aqui. Y yo que Crei que en esta ciudad estaríamos tranquilos.

\- tranquilo Davis, seguramente solo quieren estar aqui por la misma razón que nosotros, llevar una vida sin estar huyendo.

\- creo que tienes razón mamá.

La charla se vio interrumpida, por una chica pelirroja de unos 18 años de edad que estaba entrando por la ventana de la misma manera que Davis.

La chica en cuestión estaba vestida de uns manera bastante provocativa y su rostro estaba manchado de sangre.

\- Jun, ¿que diablos hiciste ahora? - pregunto su madre.

\- seguramente volvió matar a un animal. - dijo Davis riendo. - o hasta quizas a una persona, ser un vampiro en el siglo 21 no es nada fácil...

PERDON POR LO CORTO QUE FUE, ESTABA BAJO DE INSPIRACIÓN JAJAJA IGUAL ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO XD LO INTERESANTE TODAVÍA NO EMPIEZA JAJ NOS VEMOSSSSSS


	7. Cap 6 : Encontrándose con el enemigo

Capítulo 6

2 de marzo de 2014. 11:01 AM.

Jun Motomiya se acerco a su hermano y a su madre con una expresión de desagrado en su rostro manchado de sangre. Davis volvió a reír.

\- parece que no resistes la sequía de sangre por solo unos cuantos dias hermanita.

\- para eso tenemos las inyecciones Jun. - replicó su madre.

\- inyectarse sangre con agujas no es de vampiros, prefiero seguir a mi instinto. - dijo la chica llendose a su habitación. - por cierto Davis, seguramente ya sabes que los licantropos viven en el edificio donde esta tu amigita Kari, ruega por que no la conviertan. - rio.

Davis puso cara de preocupación al escuchar eso. Tenia que proteger a Kari de ésos seres. Aunque sinceramente, el estaba harto de esa tonta disputas que habia entre ambas razas.

\- no te preocupes hijo, todo estara bien. - dijo su madre, aunque esta tampoco estaba segura de lo que decia

Davis asintió a sus palabras y se fue hacia su habitación, donde empezó a ver en un álbum todas las fotos que tenía con Kari y con la hermana de esta :Tai, unos de sus mejores amigos. Deseaba decirle la verdad a ambos sobre su verdadero ser, pero no se animaba a pesar de su enérgica personalidad.

El chico se saco sus lentes de aviador y trato de despejar su mente. Ahi recordó que en un mes empezarían el anteultimo año de secundaria.

\- rayos, faltan poco para que terminen las vacaciones. - dijo para si mismo. - mejor llamo a Takato para no aburrirme, el también es vampiro después de todo. Después ire ver a Kari.

Una vez llegado Takato, un muchacho un año menor que Davis que también llevaba lentes pero de buceador color amarillos, ambos salieron de la casa para hacer su cacería semanal en el bosque sin que las madres de ambos sepan, ya que no se iban a mantener con puras inyecciones toda la vida. Obviamente, sin matar humanos. Esa era la regla principal de los vampiros modernos, una regla que Jun ya habia desobedecido varias veces.

\- ¿ no estas preocupado Takato? Digo, los licantropos estan aquí. - comento Davis mientras que veia que su amigo masticaba un venado una vez que habian llegado al bosque. - de seguro ya te diste cuenta

\- ¿por que deberia estarlo? Si nosotros no nos metemos con ellos, ellos tampoco lo harán con nosotros, además, no creo que sepan que hay vampiros en Odaiba, sus olfatos no son tab desarrollados como nuestra audición.

Davis sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo.

-wuauo Takato, ¿quien diria que de ser un chico tímido pasarías a ser alguien frío y calculador? - reia el moreno al ver el cambio de personalidad que sufrió su amigo al convertirse en vampiro. - aunque no creo que todavía tengas la valentía para hablarle a Rika.

Takato se se atraganto al escuchar el nombre de esa chica vampiro. Davis volvió a reír y empezó a masticar el venado junto a el.

Sin embargo, Davis seguía preocupado por lo que le podría pasar a Kari viviendo en el mismo lugar que los licantropos.

(-)

La puerta que Tai habia tocado junto con Kari se abrió lentamente dejando ver un joven rubio ligeramente mas alto que el Castaño. Mirada rubia y castaña se encontraron. Tai y Matt no podían creer que estaban frente a frente.

"No... no... puede ser posible, es el... el que quizo matarnos por tanto tiempo" penso el rubio y sin darse cuenta, habia empezado a temblar de miedo como hace mucho que no lo hacia, pero el castaño alzo su mano en gesto de saludo, algo que confundio a Matt.

\- Soy Tai Kamiya, bienvenido a Odaiba. - dijo Tai sonriendo.

\- Ehh Gracias. - dijo Matt correspondiendo al saludo, aun confundido.

\- Ella es mi hermana Kari, vivimos en el piso que esta arriba de este y q ueríamos venir a darles la bienvenida.

Matt aun seguía confundido ¿ acaso el cazador que los estuvo persiguiendo durante meses no lo reconocía?

\- ¿cual es tu nombre? - Pregunto el castaño.

\- yo soy... Matthew Takibama, pero pueden llamarme Matt. - Mintió el rubio, no le iba a dar su verdadero nombre.

\- un gusto Matt, cuando quieras puedo mostrarte la ciudad pero supongo que debes estar cansado todavía ya que por lo que se apenas llegaron ayer. Ahora tenemos que irnos, nos vemos después. - dijo Tai sonriendo. - vámonos Kari.

\- El... gusto fue... mio. -Matt se despidió confundido y mas aun por la castaña que estaba junto Tai llamada Kari, ese era la chica que su hermano le habia comentado hace unos momentos.

\- Oh, rayos... - llegó a articular mientras volvia a cerrar la puerta del apartamento.

\- ¿ quien era? - preguntó TK saliendo de su habitación.

\- Emmmm ahora te explicó.

Matt le conto todo lo sucedido a su hermano con todo y detalle. TK no podía salir de su asombro. No lo podía creer.

\- ¿quieres decir que no solo vivimos en el mismo edificio que el que nos quiere asesinar? ¿sino también que Kari es su hermana? .

\- Como escuchaste TK, sin embargo no que preocuparse todavía, no me reconoció por mi nueva apariencia.

\- ¿como estas seguro de eso 'Matthew'? - pregunto el rubio menor sarcasticamente.

\- me hubiera matado al instante si me hubiera reconocido TK.

\- creo que tienea razón, pero seamos precavidos por las dudas Matt.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio pensando en el asunto, hasta que Matt comenzó a reír.

\- vi a tu chica enano, tienes buen gusto todavía. - dijo el mayor.

\- callate idiota. - dijo TK sonrojado.

\- pero hablando en serio, es hermana de un cazador, en el futuro ella también lo sera. -dijo el mayor con el semblante serio. - preocura actuar lo mas normal que puedas. Se que te gus...

Matt no termino de hablar por que tuvo que esquivar una patada de TK.

\- la conoci esta mañana estúpido, no soy como vos que te enamoras a primera vista, como con Mimi.

El rubio de 19 años se estremeció al volver a escuchar ese nombre otra vez en el mismo dia. TK noto lo tenso que se puso hermano.

\- lo siento Matt...

\- no importa enano, no importa...

(-)

Madrugada del 3 de febrero. 2014. 3:23 AM.

\- ¡estas diciendome que lo tuviste enfrente y no lo mataste! ¿Tanto que querias encontrarlos y ahora que lo hiciste desaprovechas la oportunidad? - pregunto Izzy enfadado.

\- La verdad no te entiendo Tai. - acotaba Joe.

El castaño los habia convocado en una reunión en la casa del pelirrojo ya que este vivia solo, parq comunicarles lo sucedido y el plan que tenia en mente.

\- tranqulisensen y dejenme explicarles lo que tengo en mente, el cree que no se que es el. Asique mi plan es hacerme su amigo y lograr que confie en mi. - decia Tai mientras los otros dos escuchaban. - asi logra decirme todo lo que quiero saber, y también recuperare lo que me quitaron pero que me pertenece a mi.

\- ¿pero que es eso que te pertence y tanto queres recuperar? - pregunto Joe.

El castaño se levanto de donde estaba sentado y empezó caminar de un lado a otro.

\- lo que quiero recuperar es El Ojo Rojo De La Luna...

GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS XDDDD NOS VEMOSSSSSS


	8. Cap 7 : Conociéndose

**Capítulo 7.**

Miércoles 3 de Marzo. 3:27 AM. 2014.

El silencio reino por unos cuantos segundos en la habitación del pelirrojo al haber escuchado esas palabras de la boca del castaño.

\- ¿ el Ojo rojo de la luna? - cuestiono Joe, interrumpiendo ese silencio.

\- ¿Y se puede saber que es eso? - pregunto esta vez Izzy.

El castaño empezó a caminar de un lado hacia otro y se dirigio hacia la biblioteca del pelirrojo, de donde saco un gran libro de aspecto bastante antiguo. Comenzó a hojearlo y se detuvo en una página en especial.

\- Aquí esta. - dijo mientras les pasaba el libro a sus compañeros para que vean dicha página.

En ella, Izzy y Joe vieron algo que parecía un rubí de forma hexagonal con bordes dorados.

-¿Esto es lo que tanto buscas? Se de joyas, y esta no parece tener mucho valor. - comento Izzy confundido.

Tai río.

\- No es por su valor, es por su poder. - el castaño hizo una pausa antes de seguir. - por lo que averigue, el mes que viene va a haber un fenómeno bastante inusual en nuestro planeta : la luna de sangre.

\- He oido de eso. - interrumpió Joe. - ¿pero que tiene que ver con esa joya que supuestamente tienen esos licantropos?

\- Cuando ocurra ese fenómeno, ellos y aumentarán sus poderes considerablemente, pero si conseguimos el Ojo Rojo de La Luna podremos utilizar ese aumentó de poder contra ellos mismos y asi poder matar a cada ser sobrenatural existente. - explicó Tai.

\- Entiendo. - dijo Izzy viendo todavia el libro.

\- Pero de todas formas, ¿no es mas fácil matarlos y quitarles la joya en ves de hacerse amigos de ellos? - pregunto Joe.

\- Si ganamos la confianza de ellos, no solo obtendremos la joya sino también toda información completa de ellos. - volvió a decir el castaño. - Además, logré ganarme la confianza de el idiota de Davis para sacarle información, el muy estúpido cree que no se que es un vampiro. Voy a poder tranquilamente con esto.

El peliazul asintió y volvió a la lectura del libro. Este explicaba de que estaba hecha la joya y el gran poder qué poseía. Izzy se pregunto a si mismo como nunca se dio cuenta de que poseía aquel libro de aspecto tan antiguo y aproximadamente unas 500 páginas.

Después de unos momentos, Tai y Joe se prepararon para irse cada uno a su casa por que así nadie sospecharia. Pero antes de que se marcharán, el pelirrojo llamo la atención de ambos.

\- Por cierto... ¿cuando sera la luna roja?- pregunto.

\- El 16 de abril. - respondió Tai para después irse.

(-)

10:26 AM.

TK se encontraba viendo televisión mientras Matt se estaba dando una ducha. Cambiaba y cambiaba de canal hasta qué puso uno de noticias qué le llamo bastante la atención.

" Lo asesinatos en Tamachi aun continuan, no hay sospechosos ya que el único resultó ser inocente"

El rubio dejo de prestar atención al televisor cuando escucho qué alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se dirigio hacia allí preguntandose quien seria. Una gran sorpresa se llevo al abrir la puerta.

\- Kari...

\- Hola TK. - saludó sonriendo la castaña.

El rubio correspondió al saludo con un beso en la mejilla, pudo notar qué la chica se sonrojo.

\- ¿Que haces aqui?

\- Solo vine... a... me preguntaba si...

TK sonrió al oler el nerviosismo de la chica, aunque tenia que admitir que el también se sentia medio nervioso con esa chica que apenas habia conocido el dia de ayer. La castaña continuó hablando.

\- Me preguntaba si querías que te muestre la ciudad, ya que eres nuevo aqui. - dijo esta vez mostrando mas seguridad de si misma.

TK sabía qué no era necesario, ya que en la noche dio rápidamente una vuelta a la ciudad. Sin embargo, no quería decepcionar a la castaña. Además, quería conocer mas a su nueva amiga. Con solo su olfato no era suficiente.

\- Claro. - Respondio con una sonrisa. - ¡Oye Matt! ¡iré con Kari a que me muestre la ciudad!

\- ¡No hagas nada raro! - contesto el mayor desde el baño, aun duchandose.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras marchandose del edificio y comenzaron a caminar. El dia estaba soleado y considerablemente calido como para ser invierno.

\- Y... ¿Qué lugar me quieres mostrar primero? - pregunto TK a la par que caminaba.

\- Vayamos a parqué. - contesto la castaña saltando emocionada.

\- Vaya... se ve que te gusta ese lugar, pareces una loca. - dijo el rubio riendo.

\- ¡Oye! - grito Kari tratando de fingir enfado.

Una vez que llegaron al parqué, ambos sentaron en una pequeña banca y empezaron a observar a todos los niños que jugaban allí ese día. Era un bello lugar para estar y era bastante amplio, con columpios, pastizales y una gran fuente de agua en el medio.

\- ¿Tu pie ya esta mejor?

\- Si, ya no me duele nada, gracias por eso otra vez.

Los dos se quedaron otra vez en medio de ese silencio pero no fue incomodo esta vez.

\- ¿Por que te has quedado aqui? - pregunto el rubio. - aún son vacaciones, pudiste haber ido a algún lado.

\- Durante febrero fui con mis amigas a Francia, pero yo me tuve que volver antes por que mi hermano entra en la universidad en un mes y quería aprovechar para pasar tiempo con el.

El cuerpo entero de TK se estremeció por completo cuando ella mencionó al hermano. Al parecer, le tenia mucho apreció. El rubio dedujo que Kari no sabia que su hermano era un cazador. Tuvieron suerte de que no los reconociera gracias al cambio de apariencia.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, No, nada...

Luego, rubio y castaña comenzaron a hablar de distintas cosas. Cosas tipo gustos musicales, comidas, deportes entre otras cosas para conocerse mejor entre ellos.

\- Y luego tome mi cámara y le saque una foto sin que se diera cuenta. - reia Kari.

TK sonreía al escuchar esa clase de anécdotas que el hace mucho que no vivia. De momentos, sentia envidia de la vida normal de Kari. El quería una vida de adolescente normal y era lo que mas deseaba, pero su herencia familiar no se lo permitia.

La castaña siguió hablando sobre como ella y una amiga llamada Yolei le hacían una broma a una chica llamada Sora. TK sintió ese nombre algo familiar, pero no le dio importancia y siguió escuchando a su nueva amiga castaña. El también contaba cosas sobre el, claro, sin decir nada revelador de su verdadera identidad.

Tanto era de lo que charlaban y tan entretenidos se mantenían que ninguno de los dos se percató de que estaban siendo vigilados por diferentes personas.

Tai por un lado y Davis por el otro.

\- Sigue disfrutando lobito... tu especie ya tiene los días contados. - reía Tai viéndolos desde lejos.

En cambió, Davis estaba oculto en la copa de un árbol escuchando toda la charla pero sin saber que su 'amigo' castaño también lo observaba a el.

**Tai ****tiene en la mira a todos (?) Gracias por leer y no se olviden comentar. Ahh y aclarando algo : cuando pongo la hora y no la fecha es por que es parte del mismo dia xD también tuve un error en el capítulo anterior, cuando puse 3 de febrero en realidad era 3 de marzo jajaja ahora si, nosss vemossssss **


	9. Cap 8 : Marcado

**Capítulo 8.**

**Viernes 7 de Marzo.11:45 AM.2014.**

Matt se encontraba recorriendo el centro comercial de Odaiba en busca de nueva ropa que comprar. Ya habia pasado una semana desde que habían llegado y necesitaban otra vestimenta. El rubio recorria variadas tiendas y ya cargaba con varias bolsas de compras.

Cuando estaba punto de salir de la tienda en donde habia entrado, choco con alguien que hizo qué accidentalmente tirará todas las bolsas al suelo.

\- Disculpa, no miraba por donde iba. - dijo Tai mientras ayudaba al rubio a levantar las cosas. - ¿Eres Matt verdad? Vaya, no te veo desde que llegaste aquí hace unos cuantos dias.

\- ¿Y tu eras Tai cierto? Que casualidad verte en este lugar. - dijo Matt tratando de fingir amistad con el cazador, nerviosamenente.

\- Es que vengo a comprarle ropa a mi hermana.- explicó el Castaño. - y por lo que veo no soy el único. - dijo riendo, viendo las bolsas de ropas que cargaba el rubio.

Matt trato de no estremecerse frente a su enemigo.

"Debo seguirle la corriente" pensó.

\- Creo que ambos sufrimos por los caprichos de nuestros hermanos menores. - dijo al azar, provocando risa en el castaño.

\- Muy cierto Matt. - reía Tai.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

\- Bueno Tai, te dejo comprar tranquilo, nos vemos luego.

Los dos se dieron un apretón de manos y luego el rubio siguió su camino dejando al castaño solo.

\- Que ascó es tocar las manos de un ser tan repugnante. - dijo Tai en voz baja.

Luego de eso, el mayor de los Kamiya se dispuso a entrar a la tienda de donde habia salido Matt para comprar ropa para su hermana Kari. Aunque se la pasaba vigilando a los licantropos, encontrarse con uno de ellos ahi era algo que no habia previsto. Entro y se puso a ver la vestimenta que la pequeña castaña le habia mandado a comprar, ya que las amigas de esta volverían de las vacaciones y harían una reunión de chicas, o eso habia entendido.

\- ¿Que necesidad tienen las mujeres de usar esto tan costoso? - dijo mientras tomaba unos jeans que parecían salir mucho dinero.

Una vez hecha las compras, Tai estaba a punto se regresar a su casa cuando de repente, sintió un punzante y ardiente dolor en el pecho.

Corrió rápidamente hacia el baño del centro comercial. Una vez adentro ( por casualidad no habia nadie allí ) dejó caer las compras que habia hecho al piso y se saco su camisa de manera apresurada. El dolor era insoportable.

Gracias al espejo de lugar, Tai pudo notar que una marca color rojo fuego emergia de su pecho. Esta tenia la forma de un sol con ocho rayos triangulares. Trataba de resistir el dolor sin gritar mientras la marca aumentaba su luminosidad.

Finalmente, la marca se "apago" dejando una gran cicatriz y el castaño cayó al piso aun dolorido.

\- ¿que...? ¿que rayos significa esto? - se preguntó a si mismo jadeando, y muy confundido.

Antes de que apareciera alguien, el Kamiya se levanto y se puso su camisa para luego tomar las bolsas y salir del lugar simulando que nada paso.

Por primera vez se sentía... ¿Asustado?

(-)

**11:58 AM**

TK se encontraba encestando en la cancha de basquetball como se habia acostumbrado cada mañana. Ningún tiro fallaba. Su atención se fue del aro de básquet al escuchar unos aplausos. El rubio vio como un joven de cabello castaño rojizo entraba a la cancha y tomaba el balón que habia quedado en el piso.

\- Bravo, eres muy bueno, pero el básquet es un deporte muy monótono. - dijo Davis tirando el balón hacia el aro y encestando también. - por eso prefiero el fútbol.

\- De todas maneras es mi deporte favorito. - respondió el TK mirando al joven que traía lentes de aviador colgando del cuello.

\- ¿Eres nuevo aquí verdad? - pregunto el castaño. - no te habia visto antes.

\- Si, llegué hace unos cuantos dias, soy TK Takaishi. - dijo el rubio extendiendole la mano, no habia nada de malo en hacer un nuevo amigo o eso suponía.

\- Soy Davis Motomiya. - dijo respondiendo al saludo.

\- ¿Jugamos? - sugirio el rubio.

\- Claro, aunque no creo que me ganes.

Ambos se colocaron en medio de la cancha y el rubio lanzó la pelota al aire y comenzaron a jugar.

La gran habilidad que poseían llamo la atención de varias personas que caminaban por el lugar, Kari incluida.

Luego de un largo partido que termino en empate, ninguno parecía cansado. La muchedumbre de gente que los veía se comenzaba a dispersar.

La castaña se acerco a ellos.

\- Son increíbles. - dijo sonrojada

\- ¡Hola Kari! - Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Los presentaría, pero veo ya se conocen. - dijo la chica sonriendo.

\- ¿ Desde cuando se conocen? - preguntó Davis, confundido.

\- Prácticamente desde que llego aquí. - respondió Kari.

El silencio se habia formado provocando un clima algo tenso. Davis sabía la verdad sobre TK y pensaba decirlo para proteger su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, guardó silencio sin saber el por que.

\- Tengo que ir a almorzar. - dijo Davis. - nos vemos luego.

El castaño se despidió de Kari con un beso en la mejilla para luego cruzar miradas con el rubio, saludandolo.

\- ¿Vamos? - pregunto TK.

-¿ A Donde? - dijo la castaña nerviosa.

\- A almorzar. - rio el rubio. - es hora.

La castaña asintió avergonzada y empezaron a caminar.

\- ¿desde cuando se conocen tu y Davis? - pregunto el rubio al azar.

\- Es mi amigo desde primaria, es como un segundo hermano para mi. - Kari hizo una pausa. - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Claro.

\- ¿ Por que tu y tu hermano tienen diferentes apellidos? El tuyo es Takaishi y el de tu hermano es Takibama...

TK trató de no reír al escuchar el nombre falso que habia dicho su hermano. Tomo aire y se preparó para responderle.

\- Veras... nuestros padres se separaron cuando éramos niños, pero después se arreglaron. Aunque yo seguí conservando el apellido de mi madre.

\- Ah, entiendo.

Siguieron caminado hasta llegar al edificio, justo en el mismo momento que Matt llegaba junto varias bolsas que parecían tener ropa. El rubio menor pudo notar la preocupación en la cara de su hermano.

\- Bien Kari, nos veremos luego. - dijo TK besandole la mejilla provocando nuevamente un leve sonrojo en la castaña. Cada uno fue para su respectivo piso y apartamento.

Una vez qué ambos hermanos estaban dentro, TK se propuso a averiguar lo que pasaba por la mente de Matt.

\- ¿Por que tienes esa cara de pocos amigos? Antes el deprimido parecía yo y ahora parece que el deprimido eres tu.

Matt suspiro.

\- Me encontré con Tai en el centro comercial. - dijo el mayor para sorpresa del menor. - Y es... demasiado extraño, se ve que nuestros cambios de apariencias funcionó demasiado bien, es como si quisiera ser nuestro amigo.

\- Es extraño. - agregó TK.

Ya habia pasado mas de media hora del mediodía y los hermanos comenzaron a almorzar, ambos pensando en diferentes cosas.

Y tenían cosas que pensar.

(-)

**19:23 PM.**

Kari se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para la noche. Sus amigas ya habían regresado y tendrían una pijamada para ponerse todos al día.

\- Estoy emocionada.- le comentaba a Tai mientras se peinaba frente al espejo mientras el castaño estaba sentado en la cama de la chica. - hace mucho que no veo a Yolei ni a Sora.

\- No es para tanto Kari, solo fueron dos semanas desde que volviste de tus vacaciones con ellas.- dijo Tai.

\- Que me OBLIGASTE a volver. - remarcó Kari.

Una vez lista, se habia puesto los jeans que su hermano le compró ese mismo dia junto con unas zapatillas de marca y una blusa de mangas largas color verde para después tomar una campera de corderoy debido a lo fresco de la noche, se dirigio a la puerta para que su padre que recien habia llegado del trabajo para que la lleve a la casa de Yolei.

La castaña se despidió dejando solo a el castaño en el apartamento ya que su madre habia salido para hacer unos trámites.

Tai se dirigio al baño y comenzó a pensar en el encuentro que tuvo con el licantropo que en este mismo momento vivia arriba de el.

Se saco la camisa para tomarse un bañó, cuando el la marca en forma de sol en su pecho volvió a arder nuevamente provocandole un terrible dolor haciéndolo caer al piso.

**Otro fail mio u.u en el anterior capitulo es lunes 3 de marzo no miercoles :( juro ver bien el calendario la proxima xD gracias por leer de todas formas y no olviden comentar. Nos vemossssss.**


	10. Cap 9 : Reunión de chicas

**Capítulo 9.**

**Sabado 8 de Marzo. 1:30 AM. 2014.**

\- ¿Estas preparado enano?

\- Tu sabes que si.

Los dos hermanos rubios (ahora habian vuelto momentáneamente a tener el cabello oscuro) se habían dirigido a las afueras de la ciudad para probar las nuevas habilidades del menor. Se encontraban en una carretera con tránsito nulo.

\- Bien TK, ahora trata de alcanzarme.

Una vez terminado de decir esto, Matt empezó a correr con una velocidad semejante a una bala por lo largo de toda esa calle desierta. Su hermano lo siguió.

TK corrio hasta llegar a la par de su hermano. Una vez que lo sobrepasó ligeramente, el mayor se detuvo, acto que su hermano imitó.

\- Bien hecho, tu velocidad es casi mayor que la mia, solo tienes que mejorar tu resistencia. - dijo Matt notando lo cansado que estaba su hermano. - con mas práctica, correras sin agotarte. Ahora volvamos a casa.

\- Al fin.- dijo TK aliviado. - sudo como los mil demonios.

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar a la ciudad, serciorandose de no haber sidos vistos pot nadie. Matt hablo rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿crees qué las muertes en Tamachi son por causa de los vampiros?

\- Es mas que obvio, no aguantan su sed de sangre.

La caminata siguió hasta que por fin llegaron a su edificio y subieron hasta el tercer piso.

\- ¿ Y al final qué pasa con Kari? - preguntó Matt.

\- No lo se, creo que seria mejor que ni le hablara, su hermano es cazador y...

\- Es no quiere decir que no puedas tener amigos. - interrumpió el mayor. - además no creo que Tai nos vaya a reconocer... ah eso me hace acordar a que...- Matt volvió a tener el pelo rubio, TK hizo lo mismo. - listo, te decía que puedes tener una vida adolescente normal, total, te puedes transformar a voluntad y...

\- Si, si entiendo. - dijo el menor para evitar otro discurso de su hermano.

Ambos se pusieron a ver televisión por un momento mientras comían pizza que habia sobrado de la noche anterior. Después de unos momentos, se dirigieron a ss respectivas habitaciones.

TK se recosto en su cama mirando el techo para luego comenzar a pensar en cierta castaña. Al parecer la chica había logrado colarse en su mente.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, trató de conciliar el sueño, pero la voz de su hermano hablándole desde la puerta de su habitación lo distrajo.

\- No debería decirte esto enano pero...- Matt rió. - Escuché que Kari tendrá una pijamada con las amigas o algo así a unas cuántas calles de aquí, creo que deberías ir a ver, tal vez hablen de ti...

Una vez que terminó de hablar, Matt cerró la puerta y se dirigio a su cuarto. TK en ves de molestarse con ese comentario se sonrojo. ¿De verdad Kari hablaría de el?

\- Pues tendré que averiguarlo. - dijo levantándose.

Se cambió de ropa y abrió su ventana que justo daba hacía la calle para saltar cayendo de pié en el pavimento.

\- Veamos de que sirves supervelocidad...- pronunció antes de empezar a correr guiándose por su olfato.

Davis lo observaba desde lo alto de otro edificio.

\- Parece que tienes un nuevo pasatiempo TK. - dijo el castaño para si mismo.

(-)

**1:45 AM.**

Tai dormía, bueno, si se puede llamar dormir debido a que la marca en su pecho ardía intermitentemente. Contenía los gritos para no despertar a sus padres hasta que cayó de la cama.

Como pudo, se arrastro hasta el baño de su habitación y se miro al espejo. La marca habia quemado su remera. El ardor siguió unos momentos mas hasta que se detuvo.

El castaño se quitó la remera para poder ver bien esa gran cicatriz que se semejaba a una quemadura.

\- Tiene la forma de un sol...- dijo para si mismo. - pero que demonios...¡Ahhhhh!

Esta vez, no fue capaz de contener el grito de dolor. La extraña marca volvía a arder. Sus padres se despertaron debido al alboroto.

-¿ ¡Tai te encuentras bien! ? - grito el señor Kamiya abriendo la puerta de su habitación y dirigiéndose al lugar de donde provenía el grito acompañado de su esposa.

La señora Kamiya pego un grito al ver a su hijo tirado en el suelo de su baño. El joven se habia desmayado finalmente.

Los Kamiya lo levantaron del suelo ubicandolo nuevamente en su cama, allí vieron la marca en su pecho.

\- Al fin sucedió. - dijo la señora Kamiya apenada.

\- Esto le debía pasar querida.- dijo su esposo consolandola rodeandola con los brazos.- es algo por lo que todo cazador debe pasar, nosotros también pasamos por lo misma situación...

\- Solo me gustaría que tuviera una vida normal. - sentenció triste la mujer.

\- Lo se, pero esto esta en nuestra sangre y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- Kari también pasará por esto en muy poco tiempo ¿Deberíamos decirle? - cuestionó la señora Kamiya asustada.

\- Le diremos cuando sea el momento, ahora la cuestión es hablar con nuestro hijo en la mañana para explicarle todo.

(-)

**2:17 AM.**

\- ¡Vamos diganmelo! ¿ Conocieron a alguien mientras yo no estaba? - preguntó Kari a sus amigas Sora y Yolei, mientras se encontraban en la habitación de la última.

Ya habian hablado de prácticamente todo, como si hubiese sido 2 años desde que no se veían cuando en realidad habian sido dos semanas.

Ahora el tema de discusión eran los chicos.

\- ¿Por que no nos cuentas tu Kari?- devolvió Yolei risueña.

\- Es verdad. - dijo la pelirroja Sora, ella era la mayor del trío teniendo 19 años mientras que Yolei que tenía un extraño pero lindo pelo color morado, tenia 17. - el mensaje que nos mandaste decía que conociste a alguien.

La castaña se sonrojo al pensar en el rubio.

\- No es la gran cosa.- dijo Kari sonriendo. - solo lo conozco hace una semana...

\- Pero fue lo suficiente para que siempre pienses en el ¡Admitelo!- rió la pelimorada lanzandole una almohada.

TK estaba en el techo escuchando todo con su gran audición.

\- ¿Pero no nos dijiste que te gustaba Davis? - pregunto Sora, el rubio se estremeció de una rara manera.

\- Si, me gusta Davis. - explicó Kari. - pero es mi mejor amigo, no creo que le guste.- dijo desilusionada.- pero con TK...

La castaña empezó a contar lo poco que sabia del chico. El mencionado se sonrojaba mas y mas debido a los halagos de ella hacía el.

\- Es como mi protector. - finalizó Kari. - pero creo que tampoco le gusto, por eso también prefiero ser su amiga.

Sus amigas la miraron en silencio. Kari empezó a reír de la nada.

\- En fin ¡ahora cuénteme ustedes!

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar animadamente mientras comían unos cuantos dulces y caramelos traídos de Francia.

TK sintió que ya era hora de irse, habia escuchado suficiente. Empezó a caminar pero debido a que estaba realmente distraído por lo que acababa de oir y olvido que aún se encontraba en el techo de esa casa convencional de tan solo una planta y cayó al patio.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto Kari asustada.

**TK esta en problemas xD jajajajaja gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus rewiews. Nosssss vemosssss.  
**


	11. Cap 10 : Emblema

**Capítulo 10.**

**Sábado 8 de marzo. 2:18 AM.2014.  
**

_El trío de chicas presentes en la habitación se asusto al escuchar ése ruido proveniente del patio. Guardaron silencio para tratar de oír algo mas. La pelimorada fue hacia la ventana que daba hacia el patio __para revisar. __  
_

_\- Ten cuidado... - advirtió Sora. _

_Kari se acerco junto con Yolei con la intención de abrir la esa ventana.  
_

_TK __notó como las chicas se acercaban a la pared y rápidamente salto hacia el tejado donde antes estaba ubicado __antes de que la ventana sea abierta por completo. Ya se __encontraba a salvo de que lo descubrieran._

_\- Parece que no fue nada.- dijo Kari __confundida._

_\- Tal vez fue un gato, suelen meterse aquí. - acoto Yolei._

_La __castaña asintió y se le fue la preocupación del rostro. Las chicas __volvieron a charlar tranquilamente cosas banales. _

_El rubio seguía en el tejado respirando de manera agitada. No de cansancio, sino por el nerviosismo que le provoco haber sido descubierto. Decidió no correr mas el riesgo y salto hacia la calle para dirigirse de nuevo a su hogar.  
_

_Davis lo vigilaba de cerca sin perder su rastro, no permitiría que ese joven se acercara a Kari ni a sus amigos. El __castaño saltaba entre árboles hasta que notó que el rubio se detuvo, aunque para suerte, solo era para atarse las agujetas de sus zapatillas. __  
_

_\- TK... ¿Qué sera lo que tienes en mente con Kari?- se __pregunto a si mismo Davis a la misma vez que cambió su rumbo para irse a su casa._

_Una vez llegado, entrando por la ventana como siempre, el castaño se tiro a su cama.  
_

_\- Mañana hablaré con Tai sobre ése chico, tiene que alejarlo de Kari si no quiere resultar herida.  
_

_Cerró lentamente sus pestañas hasta dormirse.  
_

_Al mismo tiempo, TK llegaba a su casa con la mente pensando en una sola cosa : Kari. _

_(-)_

_\- ¿¡ Por qué nunca me explicaron qué me pasaría algo así! ?- grito Tai enfadado, mostrándole la cicatriz que cubría todo su pecho a sus padres. - ¿¡ acaso no saben el dolor que tuve que pasar!?  
_

_\- Tranqulizate... - dijo su madre tratando de calmarlo._

_\- No es razón para que te enfades con nosotros hijo.- interrumpió su padre.- es algo por lo que todo cazador debe pasar, tu madre y yo también lo vivimos. __  
_

_El castaño los miró a los ojos, hablaban con toda sinceridad. Aun con el torso desnudo, se sento en el sofá mirando el piso._

_\- ¿A Kari le pasara lo mismo verdad? - preguntó todavía mirando el piso. _

_\- Tienes razón. - asintió el padre mientras se aceraba a el. - pero es parte de nuestro legado familiar... levantate y mírate al espejo. _

_Tai obedeció sin entender y se puso enfrente de el espejo que había en el comedor. _

_-Observa bien hijo. - siguió hablando su progenitor.- esa marca que llevas ahí en tu pecho es el emblema de nuestra familia, el emblema del valor. __  
_

_E__l __castaño abrió bien grandes los ojos._

_\- ¿Valor? - preguntó mientras se tocaba la cicatriz. _

_\- Así es, yo lo tengo pero en el tobillo izquierdo. - explicó el señor Kamiya. _

_\- ¿ Y básicamente para que sirve? _

_\- Es para que te des cuenta que ya eres un cazador por completo.- dijo su madre esta vez. - también te dotan de ciertas habilidades. _

_\- ¿Como cuáles? - preguntó Tai curioso dejando de verse en el espejo para voltearse hacía ellos.  
_

_\- Te mostraremos hijo, sostenlo por favor Yuuko._

_Con una fuerza y velocidad totalmente increíbles, la señora Kamiya tomó a su hijo por detrás no dejando que se moviera mientras que __Susumu se dirigía hacía la pared e hizo unos garabatos en esta, dónde apareció una especie de caja fuerte que contenía en su interior__, __un brazo cortado de licantropo._

_Tai trataba de zafarse pero la fuerza de su madre no le permitía moverse. Susumu tomó el brazo de licantropo y se acerco a su hijo._

_\- ¿ Qué haces papa? - preguntó el castaño asustado nerviosamente.  
_

_Sin __previó aviso, el señor Kamiya clavó el brazo de licantropo en medio del estómago de su hijo atravesandolo hasta el otro lado de su cuerpo. Yuuko solto a su hijo mientras que Susumu puso ese brazo en el lugar de donde lo habia sacado._

_\- Ahora solo hay que esperar... - dijo la mujer Kamiya apenada mientras veía a su hijo desangrandose y gimiendo de dolor tirado en el suelo. _

_Después de alrededor de unos 10 minutos, la marca en el pecho de Tai volvió a arder iluminando el lugar, fue en ese momento cuando la herida en su estómago que le habian proporcionado sus propios padres, comenzó a sanarse por si sola.  
_

_La __sangre que se había desparramado por el piso volvió a introducirse en su cuerpo. El castaño recupero el conocimiento que había perdido hace unos momentos para después tocarse el lugar de la herida, habia sanado por completo.  
_

_Tai se levanto del suelo anonadado. _

_\- Esa es una de las habilidades que tienes ahora hijo. - explicó Susumu. - eres inmune a cualquier ataque de un ser sobrenatural, excepto si te cortan la cabeza o te arrancan el corazón._

_\- Increíble... - murmuró el joven, todavía atónito __mirándose aún la herida que estaba curada._

_\- Otras habilidades son las que hice hace un momento para sostenerte. - explicó ahora su madre.__  
_

_El castaño festejo para sus interiores, con habilidades asi ningún monstruo se le escaparia sea el que sea._

_\- Discúlpanos por no haberte explicado esto apenas te convertiste en cazador cuando cumpliste los 16 ,ahora ya tienes 19.- dijo su madre apenada. _

_\- También discúlpanos por lo que te hicimos hace un momento. - esta vez Susumu era el apenado._

_El castaño les sonrió.  
_

_\- No se preoucupen, lo importante es que me lo dijeron. - dijo poniendose una camisa.- cambiando el tema, seguramente sabrán quien vive arriba de nosotros. _

_\- Lo sabemos. - asintieron al mismo tiempo sus padres. - también seguramente sabes que tienes que recuperar el ojo rojo de la luna antes de la luna de sangre. - dijo Susumu. _

_El castaño se cambió de ropas ya que estaba fresco afuera y se preparo para ir a buscar a Kari a lo de Yolei. _

_\- Por cierto. - se detuvo Tai antes de cruzar la puerta. - ¿Cuando le sucederá esto a Kari?¿Le saldrá la misma marca que va mi? - preguntó preocupado.  
_

_\- Si preguntas por el emblema, será diferente.- explicó Yuuko. - aunque ahora pertenezca a la familia del valor desde que me casé con tu padre, originalmente pertenecía a la familia de la luz, por eso Kari tendrá el emblema de la luz._

_\- Entiendo..._

_\- Y si preguntas cuando le saldrá, será en poco tiempo, ya que a las mujeres cazadoras siempre les aparece antes. - dijo Susumu. _

_\- ¿Cuando será? - pregunto el castaño ansioso. _

_\- El día de la luna de sangre Tai. - dijo Yuuko al borde del desconsuelo. - el 16 de abril, no __tengo idea de como decírselo. _

_Madre e hijo compartieron un abrazo. _

_\- No llores mama. - dijo Tai tratando de consolarla.- yo se lo dire.- sonrió para si mismo, se le habia ocurrido un brillante plan. - pero en el momento oportuno.  
_

_Para __suerte de ellos, Matt y TK dormían y no escucharon nada de la conversacion._

_(-)_

**_Miércoles 12 de abril. 11:25 AM. 2014._**

_\- Ahora debe llenar esta forma con los datos del menor y listo. - dijo sonriente la señora de unos 40 años mientras le alcanzaba el papel a Matt que se encontraba sentado del otro lado del escritorio en esa oficina de la secundaria de Odaiba._

_El rubio llenó de forma correcta todos los papeles y se los volvió a entregar cortésmente. _

_\- Listo, ahora en el mes de abril tu hermano comenzará las clases. _

_\- Perfecto.- dijo Matt sonriendo. - ahora me retiro, gracias por su tiempo.  
_

_ Una vez fuera del edificio, el rubio mayor empezó a recorrer las calles de Odaiba, ya casi dos semanas pasaron desde que vivían ahí y todo iba de lo mas bien. Su hermano se encontraba diariamente con Kari y un tal chico Davis. _

_Ahora que habia anotado a TK en la escuela (el habia firmado como su tutor ya que mintió diciendo que sus padres no estaban en la ciudad y en parte era verdad) tendría que buscar un trabajo o algo para perder tiempo.  
_

_Camino hasta que vio un cartel que le llamo la atención pegado en el vidrio de un tienda.  
_

_"Se necesita cantante para banda de rock, llame a estos números Sora Takeonuchi y Jun Motomiya"_

_El __rubio "Takibama" arrancó el papel del vidrio, siempre le habia interesado la música. _

_\- Esto parece bien. _

**_Mas problemas? Jajajajaja gracias nuevamente por leer y dejarme sus opiniones de la historia que se va desarrollando cada vez mas xD. No olviden dejar sus comentarios e.e . nos vemosssssss  
_**


	12. Cap 11 : Cantantes

Holaa!** Aca un nuevo capitulo del fic xD pero primero quería aclarar el error que tuve en el capítulo anterior, era 12 de marzo no de abril jajaja lo dije en los comentarios pero quería aclararlo mejor por las dudas. Ahora disfruten el capítulo y gracias por todos los comentarios. **

**Capítulo 11.**

**Jueves 13 de marzo. 14:53 PM. 2014.  
**

Matt miraba el papel en donde habia anotado la dirección que le habian dado el dia anterior cuando habia llamado por teléfono y una de las integrantes de esa banda, llamada Jun, le había atendido. Guiándose con el papel, llegó al lugar. Era un bar en el centro de Odaiba que en ese momento se encontraba cerrado.

El rubio iba vestido con unos jeans desgastados y una remera blanca manga corta. A pesar de que todavía era invierno, se podía notar el cambio de temperatura en el dia, dejando el frio para las noches. Era clara señal que la primavera estaba próxima.

Dejo a TK a cargo de la casa, claro, si no llegaba a escapar con su nueva amiga castaña.

Toco la puerta del lugar y espero que alguien le abriera. Luego de unos momentos mas, iba a volver a tocar, pero una chica de pelo pelirrojo a la altura de los hombros abrió la puerta antes.

\- ¡Hola!- saludo la chica alegremente. - tu debes ser Matthew...

\- Claro. - respondió sonriendo. - y tu eres...

\- Sora Takenouchi.

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos. Pero algo extraño sucedió para el rubio durante ese saludo que parecía ser eterno. Sintió unas corrientes eléctricas recorrer todo su cuerpo, literalmente. Esa era la señal para identificar a un o una...

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Sora al ver que el joven se quedó perdido en ese apretón de manos.

\- No, no es nada.- respondió disimuladamente mostrándole una encantadora sonrisa mientras le soltaba la mano.

La pelirroja lo invitó a pasar al lugar, era un ambiente bastante grande y agradable.

\- Con una amigas compramos este viejo lugar y lo remodelamos para que vuelva a ser abierto el 21 de marzo, el dia de la primavera. - explicó Sora mientras le iba mostrando el lugar. - y aquí lo interesante. - dijo señalando un pequeño escenario en una de las esquinas del lugar. - Este será tu nuevo trabajo. - dijo la pelirroja riendo.

\- Interesante, pero... ¿y el resto de la banda? - preguntó curioso el rubio.

\- Jun, la chica que te atendió ayer, ahora esta estudiando para entrar en la universidad, ella toca la batería y yo la guitarra.

\- Ah, es grupo feminista. - dijo Matt en tono de broma, algo que hizo reír a la pelirroja.

\- Entonces muestrame que puedes hacer rubio teñido. - Sora lo miraba desafiante y divertida.

Matt río y subió al escenario.

\- ¿Te importa que cante en inglés?

\- Claro que no, solo hazlo.

"Matthew" aclaró su garganta para después empezar a cantar.

Like damn, you could be the one that could mess me up.

You could be the one that'll break me

Damn, all them other girls said they had enough,

you can be the one that'll take me

I was solo, living yolo, till you blew my mind.

Like damn, you could be the one that could mess me up.

I can't let ya- can't let you pass me by.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh I can't let you pass me by.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh I can't let you pass me by.

Una vez terminado de cantar, la pelirroja comenzó a aplaudir animadamente.

\- Bravo, contigo aqui este lugar sera todo un éxito.

\- Todo un placer. - dijo Matt haciéndole una reverencia que provocó otra risa en Sora.

\- ¿Eres así con todas?

Ishida bajo del escenario.

\- Es parte de mi encanto natural.

\- Presumido, típico de un cantante.

Ambos rieron por un buen rato. Después de eso, el silencio reino por unos instantes, pero era un silencio reconfortante.

\- Iré por los instrumentos a la bodega, a ver que sabes tocar. - dijo la pelirroja sacandose la campera de jean que tenia puesta para quedarse con una simple musculosa amarilla y asi dirigirse a dicho lugar.

Matt la observó mientras ella caminaba, era una chica bastante atractiva aunque con un carácter algo varonil debido a esos pantalones sueltos que las mujeres no acostumbran a usar. Cosa que le llamo la atención de manera positiva.

Pero algo mas llamo su atención, en el hombro derecho de esa chica se podía ver una especie de tatuaje de un color rojo carmesí con la forma de un corazón. Nunca habia visto uno asintió.

"Parece como si estuviera marcado debajo de su piel" pensó. Todo eso, mas la extraña corriente eléctrica que sintió cuando la toco, lo traía realmente confundido.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando vio a la chica acercarse con un par de guitarras.

\- ¿Tocamos algo? - sugirió Sora.

\- Pues claro. - respondió tomando el instrumento y sentándose en una silla, acto que la chica imitó.

(-)

15:30 PM

\- ¿Entonces ya entraste en la escuela? - preguntó Kari.

\- Claro, empezaré el próximo mes, tal vez compartamos algunas clases. - respondió TK. Ambos se encontraban sentados en las escaleras del edificio.

El rubio se sentía ligeramente incómodo, después de lo que habia escuchado que ella dijo hace unos días sobre el y Davis. Eso lo habia desorientado, obviamente la castaña le parecía bonita y también le gustaba pero apenas se conocían hace no menos de dos semanas.

Y eso no era lo único que le preocupaba (aunque pasará mucho tiempo pensando en ello), también estaba el asunto de el hermano de Kari. ¿Verdaderamente no los reconocía?

\- Oye TK.- comenzó la castaña. - con las amigas de las que te conte, incluyendo la hermana de Davis...

\- Ah ¿Esa qué me contaste qué estaba loca?- preguntó riendo TK.

\- Si, justamente esa.- también rio.- compramos con nuestros ahorros un pequeño bar y el 21 de marzo planeamos abrirlo, me gustaría saber si te gustaría ir.

\- Por supuesto que si, nunca me negaría. - respondió Sonriendo.

\- ¡Que bien! Habrá cantantes y todo. - dijo la castaña emocionada.

\- ¿Cantantes? - dijo TK recordando que su hermano le dijo que iba a hacer una audición para una banda, sonrió. - no me lo perdería por nada.

(-)

18:16 PM.

Davis pateo el balón de fútbol con tal furia que pegó en uno de los postes de la portería.

\- Cielos Davis, nisiquiera habia arquero, se nota que estas molesto. - dijo Tai sentándose en el césped de el campo de fútbol que habia en el parque.

\- Y efectivamente estoy molesto.- respondió el castaño de 16 años. - eres como mi hermano mayor Tai, aconsejame. - dijo también sentándose. - me gusta una chica y...

\- Lo se Davis, se que te gusta Kari. - se adelantó el castaño mayor para la sorpresa del menor. - también se que estas celoso de ese chico nuevo llamado TK, se nota desde el espacio amigo.

\- ¿no te molesta?

\- Claro que no, eres su mejor amigo y ella también me dijo varias veces que le gustas, se que soy muy sobreprotector con ella.- explicó Tai riendo. - pero si hay alguien que se merece estar con ella, eres tu Davis y no te preocupes, TK no se acercara a ella. - dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y ambos se levantaban.

\- No puedo creerlo Tai, muchas gracias. - dijo Davis dandole un apreton de manos para luego irse del sonreía.

"Disfrútalo Davis" pensó Tai "en poco mas de un mes tu y TK morirán, la misma Kari los matará".

**Gracias nuevamente por leer, Tai es re malote (? Esperó sus rewiews, nosss vemooozsss**


	13. Cap 12 : Primavera

**Capítulo 12.**

**Domingo 16 de marzo. 4:17 AM. 2014.**

\- Un mes exacto para la luna de sangre Tai. - dijo Izzy mirando con atención el calendario en su celular.

\- Si, un mes para que los seres sobrenaturales mueran. - agregó Joe.

\- No festejen todavía. - interrumpió el castaño levantándose de la silla en donde estaba sentado en el apartamento del pelirrojo. - Hay que conseguir el ojo rojo de la luna antes de esa fecha.

\- Pero ese es trabajo tuyo. - dijo Izzy también levantándose de su silla.

\- Pero es mas complicado de lo que parece. - explicó Kamiya. - Ganarse la confianza de ese tipo no es tan fácil como pensé, pero lo hare.

Joe tosio para que le prestarán atención.

\- Emmmmm, creo que en vez de estar hablando deberíamos practicar el poder de los emblemas. - dijo el peliazul acomodandose los anteojos.

Tai e Izzy asintieron. Los 3 se retiraron de la casa del pelirrojo y entraron al auto del castaño. Comenzó a conducir hasta las afueras de Odaiba en donde se encontraba el bosque. Esperaron por aproximadamente unos 10 minutos hasta que el rastreador de Tai comenzó a emitir un sonido. El trío salió del auto.

\- Es un vampiro. - dijo Tai. - ¿Quien quiere ir por el?

\- Ire yo. - dijo decidido Joe, sacándose su campera y su remera para quedar con el torso desnudo mostrando una marca en su abdomen que parecía una cruz cruzada por otra.

\- Veamos de que es capaz el emblema de la sinceridad. - pronuncio Tai sonriendo.

Joe salió disparado con una velocidad increíble hacia el bosque mientras que Tai e Izzy lo siguieron.

El mayor continuó corriendo rápidamente hasta que pudo captar por si mismo al vampiro. Lo pudo ver moverse entre los árboles.

\- No escaparas. - dijo dejando sus anteojos a un lado. El emblema de la sinceridad brillaba en un tono gris.

El peliazul detuvo su andar cuando sintió que el vampiro estaba cerca. Pero sin percatarse que el vampiro se encontraba detras de el,Takato atraveso con una mano su estómago provocándole un gran dolor.

Izzy observaba junto a Tai la escena desde lejos, quizo ir a ayudarlo pero el castaño lo detuvo.

Takato saco su mano de el cuerpo de Joe, este cayo al piso. El joven de los lentes amarillos se sorprendió al notar que el peliazul reía.

\- No deberías andar por el bosque solo pequeño vampiro. - dijo mientras que se levantaba aun con la herida sangrando y de manera rápida tomo un rama puntiaguda de un árbol y se la clavó a Takato en el estómago para luego tirarlo al piso y empezar a clavarsela una y otra vez.

\- Tranquilo Joe, ya detente. - dijo Tai acercándose con Izzy y mirando a Takato tirado en el suelo. - ¿Eres el amigo Davis verdad?

\- No es posible... - dijo Takato escupiendo sangre. - eres un cazador, pero... Davis es tu mejor amigo... eres un demonio.

\- Si claro. - respondió el castaño. - igual no te preocupes, morirá de una forma mucho menos dolorosa que tu.

Tai se agachó e incrustó su mano en el pecho de Takato, arrancandole el corazón.

(-)

**Viernes 21 de marzo. ****  
**

El ambiente frío y algo deprimente del invierno quedaba a un lado mostrando un increíble color azul en el cielo y un gran sol radiante por todo Odaiba. Las flores crecían y los árboles se teñian de verde gracias al color de las hojas. Era la llegada de la primavera.

Kari se habia levantado temprano y desayunado rápido. Se sentía emocionada, ese dia junto a Yolei, Sora y la hermana de Davis abrirían el bar por primera vez.

Se puso la mejor ropa que tenia, nada tendría que salir mal.

\- Vaya, alguien esta muy emocionada hoy.- dijo Tai aún con pijama y todo despeinado al ver la actitud enérgica de su hermana.

\- Obvio que lo estoy. - dijo Sonriendo. - ¿Qué esperas Tai?

\- ¿Qué? - respondió el castaño confundido.

\- Tu también trabajaras en el bar. - río la castaña. - asique cambiate de ropa rápido.

\- Rayos, lo olvide. - dijo el castaño rascándose la cabeza y llendo a su habitación para cambiarse.

Una vez los dos listos, se despidieron de sus padres y salieron del apartamento. Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la mañana.

\- Estaremos allí en el momento de la apertura. - grito Susumu desde la puerta, el se habia tomado el dia libre en el trabajo.

Al cerrar la puerta, Yuuko se acerco a Susumu y lo abrazo.

\- Como me gustaría que no tenga la vida que va a tener. - dijo la mujer apenada.

Los hermanos Kamiya al salir, pasaron por la casa de los rubios ya que Matt cantaría en la apertura de el bar.

\- Buenos días. - dijo sonriente Kari a los dos hermanos, pero especialmente mirando a TK, cosa que Tai noto pero no dijo nada. Ellos correspondieron al saludo.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hasta el lugar y comenzaron a charlar, Matt con Tai que iban un poco mas adelantados que TK y Kari en la caminata iniciaron una conversación entre ellos.

\- Entonces... ¿Cantaras? - pregunto Tai viendo la guitarra que llevaba el rubio mayor en la funda que colgaba de su espalda.

\- Claro, de algo hay que vivir. - respondió Matt fingiendo una risa.

\- Y junto a Sora harían un buen equipo. - rió el castaño.

\- Solo la conozco hace un par de días.

\- Pero veo que hicieron conexión en los pocos días que la conoces, los vi cuando practicaban en la banda. - dijo Tai amigablemente.

\- Pareces celoso. - rio Matt, por una extraña razón el castaño no le parecía peligroso. Quizás de verdad no lo reconocía.

\- Debo admitir que algo. - siguió Tai. - solo cuidala. - dijo mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro al rubio.

Sus hermanos menores los veían mientras caminaban atrás de ellos.

\- Nuestros hermanos parecen que se estan llevando bien. - sonreía Kari.

\- Al parecer si.- dijo TK también sonriendo, el hermano de la castaña no habia mostrado signo alguno de tener algo contra ellos. Sintió una preocupación menos.

\- Oye TK, llegamos. - le dijo Kari moviendo una mano delante de la cara del rubio por que parecía que se había quedado perdido pensando en alguna otra cosa

Los cuatro entraron al lugar, que ya estaba preparado para ser abierto al público a la hora pactada, las 14:00 hs.

Jun, Sora y Yolei ya se encontraban ahí. Lo extraño era que el hermano menor de la primera aún no estaba.

\- ¿Y Davis? - preguntó Kari preocupada.- me prometió que vendría.

\- No te preocupes, llegará un rato después de la apertura, pero llegará. - respondió Jun.

El tiempo pasó y finalmente llegaron las 14:00.

Gran cantidad de jóvenes adolescentes entraron al lugar. La música de Matt y la banda empezó. Tai se encargaba de la barra mientras Kari y Yolei repartían cada cosa que la gente pedía.

TK estaba sentado en una de las mesas cerca del escenario tomando algo y viendo como su hermano cantaba. Después de mucho tiempo, se sentía una persona completamente normal.

\- ¿Lo disfrutas?- Preguntó Kari acercándose.

\- La verdad que si, quedó todo muy bien, tu y tus amigas se esforzaron mucho, lo mismo tu hermano. - dijo con una risa al final.

\- Tienes razón TK, dijo que tendría que tener algún trabajo antes de comenzar la universidad.- termino de decir la castaña para después suspirar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó TK. Kari se sentó a su lado.

\- Davis digo que vendría...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

\- No te preocupes Kari, algo le habrá sucedido para no venir, solo... disfruta el inicio de la primavera.

La castaña sonrió, a pesar de haberse conocido hace no menos de un mea con el rubio, le cayo muy bien. Pero aún no sabía lo que sentía, ni por el ni por Davis.

Mientras tanto, Jun observaba todo desde su posición en el escenario. Era la primera vez que veía a vampiros y licantropos en el mismo lugar sin pelearse.

Tai desde la barra, vio tres razas diferentes. Aunque le pareció extraño que Davis no apareciera.

"Ya todo esto terminará y el mundo solo sera para humanos"

**Buenoooo esto fue todo por ****ahora xD espero sus comentarios jejeje no me gustan los lectores fantasmas, si leen comenten y por cierto la cancion q aparecio en el capitulo anterior es Pass Me By de R5 ja nos vemossssss**


	14. Cap 13 : Primer dia de escuela

**Capitulo 13**

**Lunes 31 de marzo.23:45 PM. 2014.**

\- ¿Enserio tendré que usar esto? - preguntó TK mostrándole la corbata a su hermano mientras se estaba mirando frente al espejo ese uniforme de camisa Blanca, saco verde y pantalones de colores grises ya que el día siguiente seria su primer día de escuela.

Matt rió ante la actitud de su hermano, parecía un niño quejándose de que su madre lo dejé solo en el jardín de niños.

\- No seas ridículo. - dijo acercandosele.- usar corbata te sienta bien.

El rubio menor miro otra vez la corbata que tenía en la mano y se sento al borde de la cama de su habitación. Suspiro mirando el techo.

\- Estoy nervioso Matt. - dijo de repente impresionando a su hermano mayor.

\- No te preocupes, eres inteligente y seguro podrás...

\- No es eso Matt. - interrumpió el menor dirigiendole la mirada.- estoy asustado, mira si hago algo y accidentalmente descubren quienes somos, tendríamos que huir nuevamente...

\- No seas ridículo TK, solo tienes que tratar de no matar a nadie. - volvió a reír el rubio mayor.

Takaishi lo miró con extrañeza. Desde hace varios dias había notado a su hermano mucho mas relajado, quizás trabajar en ese acogedor bar junto a las amigas de Kari habia ayudado en algo.

En cambio, el todavía seguía tratando de adaptarse a ese lugar. Por ahora, lo único que le gustaba era pasar tiempo con la castaña Kamiya. Lo único que le parecía raro era que Davis no habia aparecido en dias y eso mantenía a Kari muy preocupada desde el dia que dijo que iría a la apertura del bar pero nunca fue.

\- Emmmmm Oye TK ¿Sigues ahí? - preguntó Matt moviendo una mano delante de su rostro haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

\- ¿Eh? SI, disculpa. - respondió riendo mientras se levantaba de su cama para volver a mirarse en el espejo y ponerse esa corbata negra.

\- Te queda bien, como te dije una vez, el encanto Ishida esta en ti.- dijo el mayor mientras se acercaba a el y puso una mano en su hombro. - ahora duerme, no querras despertar tarde mañana.

(-)

**Martes 1 de ****abril.****  
**

Había llegado el día mas esperado por todos, o mejor decir, el mas odiado de todos Ya que lo único bueno de el primer dia de clase era volver a ver a tus amigos y compañeros de clases.

Kari ya estaba lista para partir. Aunque el uniforme de la secundaria principal de Odaiba siempre le había disgustado, se sentía emocionada por el comienzo del año escolar. Era el anteultimo año.

Peino su corta cabellera castaña por última vez y fue la habitación de Tai, el también se estaba preparando pero para ir a la universidad de la misma ciudad por que le pareció que ir a estudiar abogacía en otro lugar de Japón le pareció un gasto totalmente innecesario.

\- ¿Estas listo Tai? - preguntó entreabriendo la puerta.

\- Si, ya voy.

Momentos después, el castaño apareció listo y se dirigieron a la cocina a despedirse de su madre, que les deseo suerte a ambos.

Kari salio primera del apartamento, Tai iba a hacer lo mismo pero Yuuko lo detuvo y le susurro preocupada algo en el oído.

\- 15 días.

El castaño comprendió a que se refería su progenitora y salió del apartamento, donde Kari lo esperaba en las escaleras. Ambos bajaron y tomaron caminos diferentes por que la universidad y la secundaria se encontraban en direcciones contrarias. Pero no sin antes recordar que entre todo los asuntos relacionados con el estudio, le darían tiempo al bar. Esa fue la razón por la que Tai optó tomar sus clases por la mañana.

Se despidieron y la castaña se dirigio hacía la escuela. Le pareció extraño no haberse cruzado con TK, ya que tan solo vivía un piso arriba de el de ella. Pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba por ahora.

Su preocupación principal era Davis, que no habia aparecido desde el dia que dijo que "iría" al bar.

Reviso su celular mientras caminaba para ver si habia un mensaje del castaño con lentes de aviador en la frente. Nada.

\- "Quizás su teléfono no tenga batería, o este enfermo, pero de alguna u otra manera me avisaria" - pensó desilucionada.

En ese momento se le ocurrió algo que no se le había ocurrido en todos estos días : llamar a Jun.

Todas las veces que llamo a Davis el no le contesto, quizás si la llamara a ella conseguiría un poco de información. Total, Jun también era dueña de el bar a pesar de no ser tan cercana a ella como lo eran Yolei y Sora.

Cuando estaba a punto de nuevamente sacar su celular para llamarla, una voz masculina la distrajo. Era TK corriendo hacía ella.

\- Parece que te quedaste dormido. - dijo la castaña riendo mientras el llegaba jadeando al lugar donde estaba ella (En realidad fingia que jadeaba )

\- Al parecer tienes razón.- contesto el rubio sonriendole, esa sonrisa hizo que la castaña se olvidará un momento de la preocupación que tenía.

Luego de que se saludaran como corresponde, los dos siguieron su camino hacía la secundaria hablando de cosas sin importancia. TK olfateo la preocupación que tenía Kari por Davis, pero no quizo tocar el tema. Ese chico escurridizo aparecería en algun momento. Finalmente dieron con la escuela después de unos minutos de caminar justo antes de que dieran las ocho de la mañana, la hora de entrar.

\- Odio ser el chico nuevo. - dijo TK fingiendo nerviosismo mientras veía la entrada del lugar y como otros alumnos entraban, aunque en parte si estaba nervioso.

\- No te preocupes. - la castaña puso una mano en el hombro del chico. - yo seré tu guia.

Los dos entraron al establecimiento. Kari fue a saludar a sus compañeras de clase y TK se quedo tan solo mirando a escena, aunque pudo notar como las chicas que pasaban junto a el y lo veían comentaban cosas, cosas positivas.

\- "Encanto Ishida".- penso para si mismo recordando las palabras de su hermano. Kari volvió a acercarse a el.

\- Parece que compartiremos varias clases, incluyendo la primera. - dijo la chica alegre a lo que el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa.

La campana sono y cada alumno se fue a su respectivo salon clases. Kari y TK se dirigían al suyo con las indicaciones que daba la castaña hasta que llegaron.

\- Segun los programas de clase, la primera será de literatura. - explicó Kari. - vamos entremos.

Cuando entraron, ya varios alumnos estaban ubicados en sus pupitres individuales o dobles. El profesor aun no habia llegado.

Pero la castaña abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que estaba viendo.

Era Davis sentado en el fondo del salón, aparentemente bien. La alegría de verlo después de no haber sabido nada de el la lleno por completo.

\- ¡Davis! - grito mientras corria hacia el.

El mencionado levanto su cabeza para verla, sin embargo, no respondió. Nisiquiera mostró emociones al verla.

**Suspenso (? ****Gracias por leer y como siempre espero sus rewiews xD también estoy contento xq el fic llego a los 10 fav y 11 follows gracias. Nossss vemosssss.**


	15. Cap 14 : Citas

**Capítulo 14.**

Se podría decir que fue un buen comienzo de clases para todos en la secundaria de Odaiba. Amigos que se volvían a reencontrar después de casi 3 meses de no verse y que empezaban a contarse anécdotas que habian vivido en esas vacaciones de invierno que parecían eternas.

Incluso el mismo clima de ese martes primero de abril parecía ayudar con el buen animo que la gente en la ciudad tenia ese dia. Pero las cosas no eran asi para una castaña de 16 años.

Kari se encontraba atendiendo sola el bar a los bastantes clientes que habian después de lo que ella consideraría, su peor primer dia de clases en toda su vida y para peor su mala suerte seguía mientras se encontraba tratando de atender a las personas que cortésmente le pedían algo de beber. Ya era el tercer vaso de limonada que se le caía al piso.

Volvió a disculparse y recogio todo lo tirado en el piso para luego otra vez servirles. Después de eso, camino hasta detrás de la barra y comenzo a pensar en lo que habia pasado en ese dia que para colmo, aun faltaba mucho para que terminará.

Todo habia comenzado con el extraño distanciamiento de Davis esa misma mañana, cuando ella lo había saludado y el nisiquiera le dirigio le palabra. Ni lo hizo en todo el dia. Cuando parecía encontrar el momento preciso para hablar con su amigo castaño de toda la vida siempre algo siempre algo los interrumpia.

Luego, Kari pensó que podría estar todo el dia con TK y asi enseñarle la escuela, pero ya varias chicas se le habían adelantado y de esa forma el rubio estuvo acosado técnicamente todo el día. Además, tan solo compartieron la primera hora de clase.

Al menos la castaña sabía que Yolei no se juntaba con ella en los recesos porque estaba ya en su último año y la pelimorada estaría concentrada en estar preparando la fiesta de graduación para final de año junto a sus compañeras de curso.

En fin, estuvo todo el día sola. Se quedo con su mano sosteniendo su rostro encima de la barra mirando a la nada hasta que vio una mano moviéndose de un lado para otro delante de ella.

\- Emmm ¿Se supone que alguien me tiene que atender aquí? ¿No?

La castaña alzó la vista y vio a su nuevo amigo rubio enfrente de la barra riendo.

\- TK... - pronunció. - disculpame, estaba pensando en...

\- No te preocupes. - interrumpió Takaishi. - ya lo se, solo quiero que me des una botella pequeña de Coca-Cola. - dijo riendo está vez

Kari trató de sacarse de la cabeza el asunto de Davis de la cabeza y se centro en hacer lo que el rubio le pidió para después entregárselo.

\- Manejas muy bien este lugar. - comento TK entre sorbos de su bebida.

\- Muchas gracias. - respondió Kari sonriente.

\- Las chicas de la escuela son terriblemente acosadoras. - río el rubio y la castaña le lanzó una mirada furiosa. - Esta bien, lo siento, no pude pasar tiempo contigo.

\- No es necesario que te disculpes TK.

El silencio incómodo reinó en ellos nuevamente, como ya habia pasado varias veces en apenas ese mes que se conocían.

Kari siguió con su trabajo mientras que TK observaba sentado como lo hacía. Era increíble como una chica haga todo eso sola.

\- Te ayudare. - dijo mientras la castaña volvía a colocarse detrás de la barra.

\- No es necesario, Yolei, Sora y Jun llegarán en un momento.

Y como mera casualidad, las tres mencionadas aparecieron entrando al bar. La pelimorada salía mas tarde de la escuela mientras que las otras dos hacían lo mismo pero de la universidad. Todas tenian un horario apretado pero se las ingeniaron para que los estudios sean a la mañana así por la tarde y noche se encargaban de el lugar.

\- ¡Al fin llegaron! - exclamó Kari alegre. - pensé que tendría que hacer el trabajo todo yo sola.

Las amigas se saludaron como corresponde y cada una empezó a realizar la tarea correspondiente a cada una.

TK solo se mantuvo observando. El primer día de escuela de el se podría decir que fue bueno, lo único negativo fue que sintió que habia dejado sola a Kari por culpa de esas acosadoras muchachas. Sintió que debía recompensarla y este era el momento.

\- Oye Kari...

\- ¿Pediras algo mas? - preguntó la castaña.

\- No, solo me gustaría que salgamos, tengo que recompensarte por haberte dejado sola hoy.

Kari se quedo totalmente impactada por lo recien escuchado. ¿TK invitandola a salir? .

\- Aunque si no quieres...

\- No, digo... si... - dijo tratando de no parecer nerviosa. - pero dices... ¿Ahora?

\- Si, de todas formas sabes que el primer día de clases nunca se hace ni dejan nada para hacer.

La castaña dudo pero finalmente asintió.

\- Esta bien, solo déjame decirle a Sora.

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa y ella fue a avisarle a la pelirroja que saldría.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio Kari? - preguntó Sora alterada. - Claro ve, ¡seria tu oportunidad¡!

\- No grites.- trato de calmarla Kamiya. - solo quiero que Tai no se entere, además. .. ¿Oportunidad de que?

La pelirroja le dirigio una pícara mirada.

\- Nada, solo ve y no te preocupes que tu hermano no se enterara.

Las dos amigas se dieron un abrazo y la castaña volvió hacia el asiento enfrente de la barra donde TK la esperaba.

\- ¿Vamos? - preguntó el rubio parandose.

\- Claro.

Una vez que los dos se fueron del lugar, Sora se encargó de la barra mientras Jun servía a los clientes y Yolei se encargaba de la limpieza, muy a su pesar. Momentos mas tarde, Tai llego al bar.

\- ¡Tai! - exclamo la pelirroja. - ¿Como te fue en tu primer dia de universidad?

\- Ni me hables de eso. - protestó el castaño dejando sus cosas en un pequeño escritorio que se encontraba detrás de la barra. - abogacía es mas complicado de lo que pense.- termino de decir para después tirarse encima de un cojín. - por cierto, ¿Donde esta Kari?

\- Fue a la casa de una amiga. - respondió tranquilamente. - me avisó por mensaje.

El castaño sabía que la pelirroja mentía pero no dijo nada al respecto.

\- Y decime Sora, ¿Cómo va el asunto del rubiecito cantante? - preguntó Tai despreocupadamente.

\- Aun no pude sacarle nada de información de la joya. - respondió en voz baja.

\- Eres una de las mejores cazadoras Sora, espero que no te enamores de el.

\- Eso no pasará Tai, y no hables tan fuerte, Jun podría escuchar.

\- Sabes que los vampiros no pueden identificarnos.

Jun interrumpió en la conversación.

\- Hay un pedido de helado de fresa Sora. - la chica de color de cabello mas rojo que la Takenouchi noto la presencia de el castaño. - Hola Tai.

\- Jun. - el castaño hizo un gesto de saludo.

Era extraño que cazadores y vampiros se llevarán bien, claro, todo era por conveniencia. De mas estaba decir que los chupasangre no se percataban de con quienes hacían amistad.

Todo era por la ambición de los cazadores de conseguir el ojo rojo de la luna.

**y acaaa un ****nuevo capitulo xD corto peroo asi soy yo jaaja we argentina salio subcampeon, merecia ser campeón pero que se le va a hacer. Como siempre espero sus rewiews y que hayan disfrutado leyendo. Nos vemoooossss.**


	16. Cap 15 : Amistad

**Capítulo 15.**

**Martes 1 de abril. 15:45 PM. 2014.  
**

\- Dos helados por favor. - dijo TK amablemente al señor de ese pequeño puesto ambulante. - ¿ De qué lo quieres Kari?

\- Para comer helado nos hubiéramos quedado en el bar. - protestó la castaña pero luego sonrió. - pero ya que insistes tanto, lo quiero de chocolate.

El rubio pidió uno de vainilla y cuando ambos lo recibieron, TK pago por los dos. Luego, empezaron a caminar con destino al parque.

\- No tenías que pagar por mi. - sonrió la castaña.

\- Debía y tenía. - rió rubio.

Siguieron con su caminata tranquilamente, hubo un momento en donde sus manos se rozaron. Ambos se sonrojaron casi al borde de tirar sus helados y desviaron sus miradas para otro lado.

Pero a TK algo mas le llamo a la atención en ese ligero roce. Una leve corriente eléctrica que obviamente no era de amor. Era una literal.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó la castaña al ver el silencio del rubio.

\- No... que puede pasar... ¡Mira!- grito para distraerla. - ya llegamos al parque, como esa vez que al dia siguiente de haber llegado aca me sacaste de mi casa para venir aquí. - dijo riendo recordando esa ocasión.

\- ¡Oye! Tu fuiste el que quizo venir, además...

La castaña se quedo callada por un momento no pudiendo evitar volver a sonrojarse.

\- ¿Ademas...?

\- Quería conocerte mejor TK, tu sabes...

El rubio sonrió. Le gustaba la manera de ser de esa chica castaña. Se sentía a gusto a su lado a pesar de ser la hermana del sujeto que varias veces los quizo asesinar. Pero hasta el mismo Tai tenía actitudes de una persona normal, no parecía el mismo cazador de siempre. Es mas, ni siquiera parecía un cazador.

Después de mucho tiempo, TK por fín sintió que estaba llevando una vida como cualquier otro adolescente de su edad. Lejos de todo ese mundo sobrenatural.

Una vez en el parque, ambos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran arbol y comenzaron a charlar cualquier cosa pero omitiendo el asunto de Davis.

Ya habían terminado sus helados pero seguían sentados en el verde césped. Decidieron acostarse sobre este y empezaron a observar las nubes blancas de ese hermoso dia.

\- ¡Mira! - gritó Kari señalando el cielo. - Esa nube es un auto con alas.*

\- Clarooooo... - comento el rubio tratando de distinguir la forma de esa masa esponjosa de color blanco en el cielo.

\- Vamos TK, trata de ver las formas de las nubes. - dijo la castaña riendo.

\- Yo solo veo una cosa blanca. - dijo TK resignado, pero también riendo.

Siguieron hablando unos momentos mas sobre de donde salen y de que estan compuestas las nubes hasta que se levantaron de el césped. Les había empezado a dar comezon de tanto estar ahi.

\- Parece que estuvimos mucho tiempo tirados. - dijo TK tratando de rascarse la espalda.

\- Tienes razón. - Al terminar de decir eso, la castaña sintió que algo le picaba en el cuello.

\- Hay una pequeña hormiga en tu cuello. - dijo el rubio acercándose y poniéndose en frente de ella. - Quédate quieta que te la quitare.

Al sentir los dedos de el en su cuello, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó TK cuando finalmente le sacaba el pequeño insecto y lo coloocaba en el suelo. - ¿Tienes cosquillas? - Esta vez, lo preguntó poniendo cara de pervertido.

\- No, ni lo sueñes TK.- dijo la castaña alejándose de el.

\- Creo que ya se tu debilidad. - rió el rubio.

\- Ni te me acerques. - dijo la castaña, odiaba que le hicieran cosquillas.

\- Demasiado tarde.

El rubio empezó a hacerles cosquillas en el cuello, pero Kari logró zafarse y comenzó a correr por el parque.

\- ¡Nunca me alcanzaras TK!

Takaishi se sorprendió por la velocidad que tenía Kari apesar de su pequeña contextura física, después de todo ella era hermana de un cazador. Pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado y se centro en alcanzar a la castaña.

Parecían dos niños de cinco años correteando por todo el parque.

Una vez que Kari se canso de correr, decidió dejarse alcanzar por TK y soportar el terrible castigo de las cosquillas. Sin embargo, sintió un agudo dolor en la parte izquierda del hombro obligandola a caer al cesped.

TK la vio tirada y corrió en su ayuda.

\- ¡Kari! ¿Te encuentras... - el rubio no pudo terminar la pregunta porque al acercarse a ella sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza.

(-)

\- Kari...

\- ¿Sucede algo Tai? - preguntó Sora dejando lo que estaba haciendo y dirigiéndose a el.

\- Siento que... padece un gran dolor. - dijo preocupado mientras se levantaba del cojín en donde estaba sentado detrás de la barra.

\- ¿Tu crees que sea la primera reacción de su emblema? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- No lo se, es muy pronto... mis padres dijeron que se transformaría en cazadora el 16 de abril.

\- Creo que ya deberías contarle todo Tai. - dijo Sora con el semblate triste.

\- No, se lo diré todo a su tiempo...

(-)

\- Enserio Kari, ¿Ya te encuentras bien? - preguntó TK mientras caminaba con ella.

\- Si TK, suerte que entre todas las personas que habia en el parque habia un doctor, solo fue un pequeño calambre, ¿Pero tu?

\- Un simple dolor de cabeza, nada importante. - mintió TK, fue el peor de los dolores que experimento en toda su vida. Y lo mas extraño fue que lo tuvo exactamente al acercarse a ella.

El rubio miró su reloj, 17:00 en punto. Al parecer mirar nubes toma bastante tiempo. Pero obviamente el suceso del dia fue el extraño dolor que sufrieron ambos.

Aun quedaba bastante tiempo parece hacer algo.

\- Que mas da, ¿Vamos al cine? - preguntó TK, sin dudas lo mas tonto que se le pudo haber ocurrido en su vida.

La castaña volvió a sonrojarse, nunca antes un chico la habia invitado al cine, además de Tai y...

\- Claro, una de terror porfavor TK. - rogó la chica.

El rubio asintió a sus caprichos y se dirigieron al cine.

Ambos sentian muy bien juntos, no sabían lo que sentían. Pero a los dos les gustaba esa gran amistad que estaba apareciendo.

(-)

**Miércoles 2 de abril. 2:30 AM. 2014.**

\- Desgraciadamente, otros de los nuestros ha caído por la avaricia de los cazadores. - dijo un hombre canoso de aproximadamente 70 años, dirigiéndose al medio de una multitud de vampiros donde se encontraba un ataúd con el cuerpo de Takato en el. Se encontraban en lo mas inhóspito y oscuro del bosque de Odaiba, en donde no serían encontrados.

El anciano por asi decirlo, siguió con la ceremonia.

\- Algun dia esta patetica disputa terminara y seremos aceptados en la comunidad. - dijo tomando una antorcha y quemando el ataúd.

Una vez terminado esa especie de entierro. Todos los vampiros se dispersaron, excepto dos.

Rika aun le lloraba a las cenizas de Takato, nunca pudo decirle lo que sentía por el. Su llanto se interrumpió cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

\- Nosotros, lo vengaremos Rika. - dijo Davis. - aunque eso signifique matar al que fue supuestamente mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si, mataremos a los cazadores Rika, incluyendo a Tai y a Kari... aunque me duela...

* **Parte muy graciosa de Austin &amp; Ally, una de mis series favoritas xD**

**Eso es todo por hoy xD disculpen si cage la cita jajaja y también la tardanza. Espero sus rewiews. Nossss vemosss.**


	17. Cap 16 : Confianza

** Capítulo 16.**

**Sábado 5 de abril. 10:25 AM. 2014.**

Matt cambiaba de canal constantemente para lograr ver si había algo bueno en la televisión. Desgraciadamente nunca habia nada interesante a esas horas.

Se levanto del sillón y se dirigio a la habitación de su hermano para ver si seguía durmiendo y efectivamente, seguía durmiendo. Siempre los fines de semana se quedaba durmiendo hasta tarde.

El rubio mayor coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca y se fue otra vez a tirarse al sillón de el living. El bar no habría hasta la noche ya que era sábado y no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Estaba completamente aburrido.

Después de unos momentos, volvió a levantarse para ir a su habitación y tomar su guitarra haber si podia componer algo. Se sentó al borde de la cama y los acordes no se hicieron esperar.

\- Es buena. - dijo para si mismo. - quizás pueda tocarla hoy.

Matt siguió tocando hasta formar ya mas de la mitad de la letra de una canción.

\- _Show me your brave heart..._

Al terminar, escuchó como alguien aplaudía y volteó para ver a su hermano menor apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

\- Vaya Matt, es buena, pareces inspirado.- dijo TK no moviéndose de su lugar.

\- Sabes lo que me sale cuando estoy aburrido enano.

Matt dejó su guitarra a un costado de su cama y se levanto.

\- ¿Todavía no desayunaste TK? - preguntó.

\- No, aun no.

\- ¿Y entonces qué esperas? Hazte el desayuno, ni creas que yo te lo haré.

El rubio menor rió y se dirigio hacía la cocina dejando a Matt solo en su habitación otra vez. Este suspiro y recordó algo que aun tenía guardado.

Se fijo debajo de su cama y de allí saco una gran caja. Cersiorandose de que su hermano no lo viera, la abrió. Adentro había una caja mas pequeña. Abrió esta última y el color rojo de esa extraña piedra con bordes dorados salió a relucir.

\- ¡Matt hay alguien en la puerta! - gritó TK desde la cocina.

Ishida volvió a guardar todo rápidamente y lo colocó nuevamente debajo de su cama.

\- ¡Yo voy! - el rubio mayor se dirigio a la puerta y al abrirla, se sorprendió de a quien vio en frente suyo.

\- Mimi...

\- Parece que no estás felíz de verme cariño.

La chica tenía el pelo teñido de rosa y vestía una musculosa color negra ajustada a su cuerpo y unos pantalones de cuero también de color negros y a la vez se ajustaban al contorno de sus perfectas piernas.

Una gran mezcla de sentimientos surgió en Matt al verla, tanto odio y amor a la vez contenido en el.

\- ¿No me dejarás pasar? - preguntó la pelirrosa a la vez que entraba al apartamento dejando a el rubio a un lado. - Entonces aquí vives.

\- ¿Tienes todavía la decencia de aparecer en frente mío después de aquella ves en Tokio me entregaste a Tai?

\- Deja el pasado en el pasado Matt. - dijo Mimi sentándose en el sillón como si fuera su propia casa.

\- ¿Qué es todo este... alboroto? . - preguntó TK saliendo de la cocina y viendo a la chica, sorprendido.

\- Hola TK. - saludo Mimi tranquilamente.

El rubio menor no artículo palabra alguna. La chica se levanto del sillón y volvió a hablar.

\- Ese pelo rubio nos les va bien. - dijo riendo. - pero en fin, tengo que hablar con Matt y a solas TK.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo. - la rabia de el rubio mayor estaba a punto de estallar.

\- Por favor Matt, es importante... - volvió a decir Mimi pero esta vez con el rostro serio a lo que el rubio mayor finalmente asintió.

\- Vete TK, y ni te atrevas a escuchar.

\- Esta bien, pero después quiero una explicación. - una vez terminado de decir eso, el menor se retiró rápidamente de el apartamento dejando a Matt y Mimi solos.

El rubio se dirigio a la puerta y la cerró con seguro para luego voltearse y ver a Mimi. Debía admitir que estaba mas hermosa de lo que el recordaba. Pero no debía dejar que estos pensamientos lo llenarán.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos cuantos momentos. Pero Matt tomó la iniciativa y se dirigio rápidamente hacia ella para darle un golpe certero en el estómago provocando que la chica chocara contra la pared.

Seguido de eso, la pelirrosa lo tacleo tirandolo al piso y quiso pegarle un puñetazo pero Matt lo esquivó fácilmente para después darle una patada en el medio del pecho a la chica y levantarse del suelo.

\- ¿Esta es tu forma de charlar querido? - preguntó Mimi.

\- No pero si para desquitarme. - contesto Matt.

\- No hay tiempo para esto Matt, tu sabes por que vine.

\- No, te juro que no se por que viniste y tampoco me importa. - dijo el rubio de manera cortante.

\- Entonces refrescare tu memoria lindo : 16 de abril, luna de sangre, ojo rojo de la luna ¿Esas palabras te dicen algo?

Matt comprendió todas esas palabras.

\- Seguramente nisiquiera se lo dijiste a TK. - dijo Mimi cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

\- No se lo dije por que no sucederá nada.

\- Si tu lo dices.- Mimi se dirigio a la puerta. - solo espero que la joya este bien protegida y que nunca confíes en Tai.

\- En ti tampoco puedo confiar, si Tai me hubiese querido matar ya lo hubiera hecho. - Matt hizo una pausa. - hasta podría decir que confío mas en el que en ti.

\- Vamos Matt, confía en mi, por lo que tuvimos alguna vez...

Mimi puso los ojos llorosos y se retiró con una supervelocidad.

Matt se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y solto un gran y largo suspiro.

\- Parece que nuestro cantante esta deprimido.

Era la voz de Sora, que se acercaba junto a Tai.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Pensábamos ir a Shibuya un momento para pasar el tiempo. - respondió Tai. -¿Vienes?

\- Claro, estaba aburrido y no sabía que hacer, esperen que me preparo.

Una vez listo, Matt se fue junto a el castaño y la pelirroja a la vista de TK, que se encontraba en la parte mas alta de el edificio. No pudo escuchar nada de la conversación pero se encontraba confundido al ver como Mimi salió corriendo con esa velocidad y después ver como su hermano se marchaba con Tai y Sora, la amiga de Kari.

En ese momento escuchó el sonido de su celular lo saco de su bolsillo. Era justamente su castaña favorita.

\- Buen dia TK, ¿Te desperte?

\- No claro que no. - río. - buenos días también.

\- Oye TK, mi hermano salió asique... ¿Salimos?

\- Tu sabes que si.

Ambos cortaron la llamada y el rubio saltó del edificio hasta caer en su piso. Obviamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Salir con Kari ya era una costumbre, que obviamente disfrutaba.

**holaaaa ****gracias por leeer xD este capítulo fue por la tardanza que tarde en actualizar el de ayer jajaja como lo pueden ver me centre mas en Matt xq ni lo mencioné en los dos anteriores capítulos jajaja espero sus rewiews. Nosss vemosss**


	18. Cap 17 : Revelaciones

**Capítulo 17.**

**Miércoles 9 de abril. 10:25 AM. 2014.**

\- Bien muchachos, ahora quiero que hagan 2 equipos, los regionales de básquet empiezan en un mes y ya debemos estar preparados. - dijo seriamente el profesor de deportes a sus alumnos reunidos en el centro del gimnasio.

Los susodichos obedecieron y formaron dos equipos de cinco personas mientras que unos cuantos, TK incluido, se quedaron en la banca esperando su momento de entrar.

Era la primera vez que el rubio después de casi dos años, volvia a entrar a un gimnasio y jugar su deporte favorito. Pero aún debía esperar su turno ya que el equipo del año pasado jugaba primero, en ese equipo se encontraba Davis.

Si bien, escuchó que Motomiya jugaba para el equipo de fútbol, le habían dicho que también era un excelente jugador de basketball.

Antes de que el entrenamiento empezara, TK volteó hacia las gradas donde pudo ver a Kari junto a unas "amigas" porristas. Recordó cuando ella le dijo que no se llevaba muy bien con ese grupo ya que lo consideraba muy superficial. Kamiya solo iba ahi por que amaba bailar.

De pronto, vio como la castaña le sonrió a lo que el devolvió la sonrisa.

El pitido de un silbato hizo que su concentración se enfocara en mirar el partido de entrenamiento que ya habia dado inicio y efectivamente como le habían dicho, Davis era un jugador excepcional.

El castaño robaba balones, hacia pases perfectos y unos tiros al aro totalmente increíbles, todo con una gran velocidad.

TK se quedo realmente sorprendido al ver esos rápidos movimientos, nada comparado con esa vez que se vieron por primera vez e hicieron un uno contra uno. Era algo diferente.

El ojiazul volvió a voltear hacía las gradas, donde pudo notar como Kari miraba sin perder de vista a Davis. Desde que habían tenido ese extraño distanciamiento por parte de el castaño aun sin explicación, ese era unos de los pocos momentos donde ella podía verlo.

Esos pensamientos lo tenian algo celoso, pero... ¿Por qué?

\- Takaishi, deja mirar a las porristas, ahora entras, veamos que puedes hacer. - dijo el entrenador.

El mencionado se levanto de la banca y fue directo a la cancha provocando el grito de emoción de algunas de las porristas, lo que ya podría considerar una especie de club de fans.

Kari dejo de prestar atención a Davis para mirar a el rubio que entraba.

\- ¡Eres guapo TK! - grito una de las porristas, llamando la atención de todos en el gimnasio.

La castaña no pudo evitar ponerse celosa, le hubiese gustado decirle eso a su amigo rubio. Pero no era ese tipo de chica.

Habia quedado impresionada con la actuación de Davis en el partido, aunque era de esperarse. Pero su impresión aumentó al ver que TK estaba en el equipo contrario de el castaño. Ya los había visto enfrentarse, por lo que dedujo que sería un duro partido. Aunque sea tan solo una práctica.

\- Esto va ser interesante. - dijo Davis para si mismo y luego se dirigio hacia sus compañeros de equipo. - Escuchen, déjenme a Takaishi a mi para que se la robe, ni se atrevan a tratar de quitarle el balón por que no lo lograrán.

Sus compañeros asintieron confusos debido a que no sabían si TK era bueno o no. Pero por como hablo su líder, debía ser verdad.

En medio de la confusión uno de sus compañeros, llamado Takuya, se acerco a el le hablo susurrandole al oído.

\- Es un licantropo, ¿Verdad Davis? - preguntó el chico de pelo menos castaño que el y mas despeinado. - En realidad me di cuenta desde que llegó aca pero quería estar seguro.

\- Asi es. - respondió Davis. - pero aunque tu también seas un vampiro, dejamelo solo a mi, tengo algo pendiente con el.

Takuya asintió disgustado, quería humillar al licantropo pero notó que Davis si parecía tener razones.

El partido reinició finalmente. Al principio parecía parejo entre ambos equipos, pero poco a poco paso de ser un cinco contra cinco a ser, literalmente, un uno contra uno.

Tanto TK como Davis mostraban una gran maestría en ese deporte. El entrenador miraba estupefacto y complacido.

\- Con jugadores asi, las regionales volverán a ser nuestras este año. - dijo el hombre de aproximadamente 39 años de edad.

Kari observaba sin perder de vista a ninguno de los dos, no sabia a quien de los dos apoyar.

En el momento que el rubio se dispuso a lanzar el balón para ganar la práctica ya que solo quedaban los últimos segundos, el esferico le fue arrebatado de sus manos por Davis, que inmediatamente corrio hasta la mitad de la cancha y lanzo desde esa distancia, encestando. El pitido del final se escuchó.

\- Bien hecho. - dijo el entrenador. - estoy seguro que volveremos a ganar las regionales este año.

Una vez finalizado, el profesor llamo a TK para felicitarlo y decirle que si seguía asi, tiene un puesto en el equipo de este año asegurado.

\- Bueno Takaishi, lleva las cosas a la bodega de el gimnasio y quédate el balón si quieres.

El sujeto se fue para dejar a TK solo, este se apuró en llevar las cosas hacia la bodega por que todavía tenía clases y seguramente Kari la estaría esperando fuera de ese gran salón de deportes.

Una vez guardadas las cosas, el rubio se dirigio a la salida. Sin embargo, gracias a su olfato, pudo sentir que no estaba solo ahi dentro.

\- Buen juego Takaishi, como aquella vez en el parque. - dijo Davis apareciendo de repente en frente de el.

\- Bien tu también Davis, si que eres bueno. - dijo TK, pero decidió aprovechar el momento para hacerle una pregunta. - Oye... ¿Qué sucede con Kari? Hace días que no le diriges palabra, ella aunque no lo muestre se siente mal por eso.

Al castaño esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, el también estaba triste por alejarse de su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Pero era lo correcto. Davis sabía que el emblema de Kari era mas poderoso que el de Tai, y si se encontraba cerca de ella podría reaccionar frente a el y descubrir lo que le oculto por tanto tiempo. Por eso prefirió alejarse.

\- Tu deberías saberlo Takaishi. - respondió Davis.

\- No te entiendo. - TK estaba confundido por esa respuesta.

\- Te lo explicaría pero sería mejor que los descubras por vos mismo.

El rubio seguía sin entender. Davis al notar esto, corrió con una supervelocidad de un extremo de la cancha a otra para terminar de vuelta cara a cara con Takaishi.

\- ¿Ahora entiendes algo? - cuestionó Davis. TK por fín comprendió.

\- Vampiro...- dijo aun no creyendolo, el rubio no esperaba que otro ser asi estuviera en Odaiba. - debi haberlo sabido...

\- Asi es Takaishi, y lo que sucede con Kari es muy fácil de saber, ¿Acaso tuviste algun dolor fuerte estando cerca de ella? Se convertirá en cazadora pronto y lo primero que hará sera matarnos a nosotros dos, se que eres un licantropo.

TK aún no creía que alguien como Davis que a simple vista parecía tan solo un fanfarrón, tuviera un pensamiento tan serio. Y lo peor de todo era que todo lo que le dijo es verdad. Pero aun no entendía a que llevaba todo ese asunto.

\- Se que se convertirá pronto. - dijo TK cayendo de vuelta en su verdadera realidad. - Solo me gustaba pensar que tenía una vida normal como todos, además, Tai aún no sabe que mi hermano y yo somos licantropos...

La risa de Davis se escuchó por todo el gimnasio.

\- Cielos Takaishi, nunca pensé que fueras tan ingenuo. - el castaño dejó de reír. - ¿De verdad crees que con un cambio de cabello lo van a engañar?

\- Nos hubiera matado hace tiempo si de verdad supiera. - volvió a decir el rubio seguro de sus palabras.

\- Eso es lo que quiere que tu creas, y lo se porque hizo lo mismo conmigo, primero tratará de ganar tu confianza para lograr sacarte información y después...

El castaño se quedó callado, el silencio reino en el gimnasio por unos cuantos segundos hasta que TK tomó la palabra.

\- ¿Y por qué debería creerte Davis?

\- Es tu problema si me crees o no.- dijo el castaño suspirando. - solo se que Tai y los otros cazadores planean algo grande, aún no se que, pero ese algo no tardará en aparecer y aún siendo nosotros de diferentes razas, debemos hacerles frente, pude ver como le sacaban el corazón de forma literal a uno de mis amigos...

Las puertas de el gimnasio se abrieron de par en par.

\- Ah, todavía sigues aquí TK. - dijo Kari entrando aliviada.- Dale ven que llegarás tardé tu clase.

El rubio volteo a verla para después volver a dirigirse a Davis, pero este ya no estaba en el gimnasio.

\- Claro... ahí voy Kari...

**No ****puedo creer haber actualizado tres veces en una misma semana (? Gracias por leer y espero sus rewiews, acuérdense que si leen comenten jajaja ahora se pone interesante la cosa xD feliz primero de agosto adelantado para todos los fans de digimon. Nossss vemosss.**


	19. Cap 18 : El Ojo Rojo De La Luna

**Capítulo 18.**

**Jueves 10 de abril. 14:30 PM. 2014.**

\- Entonces dime Davis, ¿Desde cuando eres un vampiro? - preguntó TK mientras botaba el balón y se dirigía hacia Motomiya con la intención de regatearlo. Ambos se encontraban solos en la vieja cancha de Básquet cerca de la casa de el rubio.

\- Técnicamente desde que naci. - contesto tratando de arrebatarle el esférico, fallando en el intento.

TK lanzó el balón hacía el aro, pero Davis corrió rápidamente y salto para que esto no pasara.

\- ¿Y tu desde cuando eres licantropo? - esta vez era el castaño rojizo el que preguntaba sosteniendo el balón en mano.

\- Hace aproximadamente un año, a los 15 sufrí mi primera transformación.

\- ¿Un año apenas? - Preguntó Davis ligeramente sorprendido. - Se ve que todavía eres novato en el asunto.

Siguieron jugando hasta que el rubio volvió a tratar de encestar, pero esta vez el balón pego en el borde de el aro provocando que la esfera se vaya fuera de la cancha.

\- Es injusto lo que haces con Kari. - Solto TK. - Supuestamente eran amigos desde niños.

Davis suspiro resignado.

\- Ya te dije que es lo correcto, tu deberías hacer lo mismo TK.

\- ¿Pero no te interesa perder todos esos años de amistad con ella?

\- Es mejor perder eso que perder la vida, su futuro es matar a todos los seres como nosotros.

El rubio se quedo callado pensando en esas palabras mientras que Davis se dirigía recoger el balón.

\- Supongo que nunca le digiste que sos un vampiro. - comento TK a la vez que Davis volvía a acercarse a el.

\- Obvio que no, ¿Que pensarias tu si tu mejor amigo de toda la vida es un chupasangre?. - El chico de los lentes hizo una pausa para volver a arrojar el balón al aro y encestar. - Además, tampoco se lo diría ahora sabiendo lo que se aproxima...

Takaishi lo miro confundido.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que se aproxima?- preguntó. - Ayer en el gimnasio también dijiste que los cazadores planeaban algo... dime que sabes.

Motomiya fue hacia las desgastadas gradas de la cancha para sentarse. El ojiazul lo imitó.

\- Con los otros vampiros hemos estado averiguando cautelosamente a los cazadores desde que vi a Tai matar a Takato, y antes de que preguntes, si, hay otros vampiros en la ciudad aparte de mi y mi familia. - explicó Davis al ver que TK estaba a punto de hacer esa misma cuestión.

El castaño prosiguió.

\- Los vampiros nos instalamos en esta ciudad desde hace generaciones para escapar de la persecución de los cazadores.

\- Exactamente hicimos lo mismo mi hermano y yo. - interrumpió TK.

\- Entonces, al descubrir que los cazadores estaban también aquí, empezamos a vigilarlos para tratar de armar alguna contraofensiva.

\- ¿Y qué pudieron averiguar? - cuestionó el rubio.

\- Cada uno de los cazadores tiene un emblema que los caracteriza y que reacciona al tener cerca a algun ser que no sea humano, también nos puede provocar dolor.

TK recordó el día que salió con Kari y los dos habian experimentado ese extraño dolor. Con que eso era...

Una gran angustia se apoderó en ese momento de el. Realmente habia empezado a disfrutar el tiempo con aquella castaña. La vida normal que tanto añoraba no era mas que un simple sueño. En ese momento entendio que esaa era la razón por la cual el castaño se alejó de su mejor amiga muy a su pesar.

\- Se ve que estas angustiado, no eres el único.

TK miró el rostro de Davis y pudo notar que una pequeña lágrima descendia por sus mejillas.

\- Quizás haya una forma de evitar lo que sea que vaya a pasar. - dijo el rubio levantándose. - ¿Qué mas averiguaron?

\- No mucho ya que ahora parece que ya saben hasta en que momento usamos nuestros poderes. - contesto resignado el castaño. - Pero... Uno de los vampiros me dijo que Tai estaba buscando algo, el ojo rojo de la luna...

\- ¿el ojo rojo de la luna? ¿Que es eso? - preguntó TK intrigado.

\- No lo se, pero sea lo que sea debemos tenerlo antes que Tai, quizás algo se solucione...

Davis se levanto también de las gradas al notar que alguien se acercaba.

\- Bueno Takaishi, ya sabes.

\- Lo se, hoy hablaré con mi hermano sobre esto ya que ayer no lo vi en prácticamente todo el día.

El castaño estaba a punto de saltar a un árbol para irse pero escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

\- ¡Davis!

Era Kari corriendo hacía ellos.

A pesar de lo mal que eso lo hacía sentir, Davis esta vez la ignoró y se fue corriendo de el lugar (a velocidad normal) antes de que ella llegara.

\- ¡Davis espera! - grito Kari agitada cuando habia llegado al lado de TK.

Para el rubio, ver esa situación fue algo completamente incómodo. Y no se le ocurrió otra idea que abrazarla para contenerla ya que la chica tenía rasgos de empezar a llorar.

Kari correspondió al abrazo.

Por suerte para el, no hubo ningún dolor en ese contacto.

(-)

**15:06 PM.**

Su vista no podía despegarse de ese objeto brillante que se encontraba en esa pequeña caja. Nunca antes le habia prestado atención a esa extraña joya, pero desde hace dias que esta estaba emitiendo mas resplandor de lo normal.

Matt cerró la caja que contenía esa piedra para luego colocarla en esa caja mas grande debajo de su cama al sentir que TK se encontraba cerca de entrar al departamento.

\- Ya llegue Matt. - lo escuchó decir mientras guardaba la caja rápidamente.

El rubio mayor tomo su guitarra y salió de su habitación hacía el living.

\- Yo ya estaba saliendo para el bar TK, ¿No irás? - preguntó Matt.

\- Luego iré, pero primero tengo que contarte algo... - dijo el menor dejando su balón a un lado.

\- Luego me lo cuentas, Sora me regañara si llego tarde. - pronunció el mayor llendo hacía la puerta.

\- Es algo importante. - dijo TK obstruyendo la puerta.

\- Bueno dime. - se resignó Matt.

\- Hace unos momentos estuve hablando con Davis, es vampiro y hay varios mas en Odaiba.

Ishida abrió los ojos sorprendido. La verdad no se esperaba eso.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Claro, y ahora ire directo al punto, me dijo que el los demas vampiros estuvieron averiguando y al parecer algo pasara en poco tiempo.

\- ¿Algo? ¿Como que? - cuestionó el Ishida confundido y dejando su guitarra en el piso.

\- No lo se, pero parece que para que suceda ese "algo" necesitan un objeto llamado el ojo rojo de la luna ¿ Sabes algo sobre eso Matt?

El mayor quedo completamente mudo al no saber que decir. Al parecer, esa piedra que el tenía en su cuarto era muy importante para que los cazadores alcanzaran su objetivo.

Matt supo todo el tiempo la relación que tenía esa joya con el 16 de abril y la luna de sangre, nada mas que se negaba a aceptarlo acompañado de la actitud que tenia Tai en relación a ellos. Una actitud nada peligrosa y hasta amistosa, en especial con el mayor.

\- No... nunca habia escuchado sobre eso TK. - respondió claramente nervioso, pero bien disimulado para que su hermano menor no se diera cuenta.

\- Tai sabe lo que somos seguro. - continuó Takaishi. - ahora lo mas seguro es alejarnos de ellos hasta que sepamos mas del asunto.

\- O tal vez... ganarnos la confianza de el para que nos diga sus verdaderas intenciones. - sugirió Matt.

(-)

**Viernes 11 de abril. 1:45 AM. 2014**

\- Parece que los monstruitos ya se estan enterando de nuestros planes. - dijo Tai hablando por teléfono con Sora en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación. - Estos agudizadores de voz que creo Izzy para escuchar conversaciones son geniales.

\- Entonces habrá que apurar las cosas Tai, faltan tan solo cinco dias. - lo regaño Sora de el otro lado de la línea. - el rubio cantante nisiquiera apareció por el bar hoy, ya debe sospechar.

\- No te preocupes Sora. - la tranquilizó el castaño. - ya tengo todo planeado...

**Ya esta ****llegando el climax y la cuenta regresiva (? Jajaja como siempre espero sus rewiews (que no estan siendo muchos en estos dias eh jaja) y también gracias por haber leído. Nossss vemossss.**


	20. Cap 19 : Luna De Sangre, parte 1

**Capítulo 19.**

**Lunes 14 de abril. 2014.**

El fin de semana habia pasado normalmente. O al menos eso era la idea que tenía Matt en mente, ya que junto a Davis y TK pasaron esos dos dias tratando de averiguar lo mas posible sobre los planes de los cazadores. Sin embargo, el Ishida todavía no atrevia a decirles que ya sabia todo lo que supuestamente iba a pasar con el ojo rojo de la luna y el cercano 16 de abril.

Aunque lamentablemente todo habia sido en vano, ya que la actitud de Tai fue lo mas normal que hallan visto. Eso aumentaba las esperanzas en Matt de que no ocurriria absolutamente nada y que el asunto de la luna de sangre no era mas que una leyenda.

Ambos hermanos se prepararon para sus respectivas actividades. TK la escuela y Matt el bar.

\- Sigo preocupado. - comento el rubio menor terminando de desayunar.

\- Sabes que no eres el único. - respondió el mayor sentado en el sofa tratando de afinar su guitarra.

\- Vaya, ustedes dos piensan igual que yo.

Los hermanos se sorprendieron al ver a Davis recostado sobre el marco de su ventana.

\- ¿Nadie te vio llegar aquí? - cuestiono Matt.

\- Nadie, seguro. - contesto el castaño rojizo dirigiéndose hacia el rubio menor. - ¿Vamos Takaishi?

TK asintió y junto a Davis salieron de el departamento y fueron directo hacia la escuela. Al menos, el camino hacia la escuela por que antes irían a otro lado.

\- Supongo que llegaremos a la escuela un poco tarde. - dijo Davis antes de empezar a correr a una supervelocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano, a lo que TK lo siguió de la misma manera.

La velocidad de ambos era sencillamente impresionante. Esquivaban autos, personas y otras cosas mas.

\- Si piensas superar mi velocidad Takaishi, estas muy equivocado. - rio el castaño.

\- Esto no es un juego. - Lo regaño TK. - ya dime el lugar que dijiste que me ibas a mostrar.

\- Solo trato de ponerle un poco de humor a la situación, no vale la pena deprimirse Takaishi.

El rubio cada vez mas le llamaba la atención la actitud de ese chico castaño con lentes de aviador en su cabeza. De ser un fanfarrón, pasaba a ser alguien serio y después volvía a ser el mismo de antes. Se notaba quea pesar de la peligrosa situación que vivian, siempre mantenía la esperanza. TK pensó que tal vez seria bueno tomar un poco de la personalidad de Motomiya.

Davis se infiltro hacia lo mas profundo de el bosque de Odaiba después de haber recorrido corriendo la mayor parte de la ciudad con TK siguiendolo a la par.

\- ¿Para que me traes aquí? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Te presentaré a la pandilla. - contesto el castaño haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Motomiya tomó una pequeña piedra que tenía al borde de sus pies y la lanzó con gran fuerza hacia arriba hasta que esta toco la copa de un árbol. Ahí fue cuando una especie de rayo salió de esa piedra, abriendo un portal en el suelo.

\- ¿Entras? ¿O tienes miedo Takaishi? - preguntó Davis, acto seguido que entraba en el agujero.

TK no lo dudo y también entro.

\- ¿Es una especie de guarida? - cuestionó el rubio mientras seguían cayendo por ese portal.

\- Podría decirse.

Takaishi se esperaba algo precario y hasta de aspecto antiguo, pero lo que vio cuando terminaron de caer lo dejo anonadado.

Esa guarida, mas que guarida parecía un hotel de esos de cinco estrellas.

\- Con que los vampiros viven bien... - dijo TK aun mirando para todos lados ese lujo.

\- No te acostumbres ya que solo usamos este lugar en momentos importantes.

Davis se dirigio hacia una de las esquinas donde había una multitud de gente escuchando las palabras de un sujeto castaño con lentes en su frentes al igual que el y de su misma edad.

\- ¿Y ese quien es? - preguntó TK confundido.

\- Es Taiki Kodou, descendiente directo de nuestro lider. - contesto Motomiya.

Taiki se dio cuenta de la presencia de el otro chico de lentes y se abrió paso entre la gente para llegar a el.

\- Davis... - dijo estrechando su mano pero mirando fijamente al rubio. -¿este es el licantropo de cual nos hablaste?

El referido empezó a sentirse extraño al estar rodeado de vampiros.

\- Asi es, se llama Takeru Takaishi. - contesto . - y lo he convecido para que nos ayuden junto con su hermano para enfrentarnos contra los cazadores.

\- Y creenos Taiki, es muy fuerte y hábil. - agregó Takuya apareciendo de la nada y sumándose a la conversación.

TK ya estaba completamente incómodo, algo que no paso desapercibido para los vampiros.

\- Tranquilo Takaishi, no pienses en esa ridícula rivalidad que supuestamente nuestras razas tienen. - explicó Taiki. - ahora vamos a lo importante.

Todos los reunidos en ese lugar, que quizás podrían llegar a 50 familia de vampiros, se dirigieron hacía en frente de lo que parecía una gran computadora en ese lujoso lugar.

\- Bueno. - comenzó Taiki a hablar, a pesar de que también habia adultos en el lugar, su inteligencia y liderazgo era increíble. - Si bien, somos obviamente mayor en cantidad numérica, los cazadores han obtenido poderes gracias a esos extraños emblemas.

Taiki comenzó a teclear rápidamente en esa gran computadora y en la pantalla de esta aparecieron varios símbolos.

\- Estos son los diferentes emblemas de los cazadores. - volvió a indicar Kodou. - el emblema de el valor, el de el conocimiento, la sinceridad, el amor y la luz.

\- También por lo poco que pudimos averiguar. - interrumpió Takuya. - el de el valor pertenece a Tai y el de la luz a la hermana menor, que aun no se ha transformado según Davis.

\- Kari... - susurro TK con el semblante triste. - ¿ Hay alguna forma de evitar que se transforme?

\- Nisiquiera sabemos que es lo que verdaderamente tienen planeado los cazadores. - dijo Taiki decepcionado de si mismo.

El silencio formo parte de el ambiente de ese lugar, el aire estaba tenso.

\- ¡Pero sea lo que sea que planeen pelearemos, para vengar a Takato y a todos nuestros compañeros muertos asesinados por ellos! - Sentenció Taiki, a lo que recibió una gran ovación.

TK se quedó realmente impresionado.

\- Solo una cosa mas.- añadió Taiki. - sea lo que sea el ojo rojo de la luna, debemos encontrarlo y destruirlo, ya que para lo único que seguramente servira es para malos propósitos.

Una vez terminado esa especie de discurso motivador, cada uno de los presentes se fue retirando por que a pesar de ser vampiros, también querían una vida normal con ocupaciones normales lejos de todo ese mundo.

Ya todos fuera de ese lugar, los unicos que quedaban alli eran Taiki, Davis y TK. Este último aún continuava viendo el emblema de la luz en la pantalla hasta que alguien le toco el hombro.

\- Ahora si ya llegaremos tarde a la escuela. - río Davis.

El rubio iba a dejar de mirar la pantalla cuando se le sembro una duda.

\- Oye Taiki... si el emblema de la luz pertenece a Kari, digo, la hermana de Tai y el de el valor a Tai ¿De quien es el de el amor? Por que supongo que los otros dos emblemas pertenecen a esos sujetos que siempre lo acompañan.

\- Nunca me lo puse a pensar... Seguro es de una chica, pero nunca le presté atención... - dijo Taiki acercándose a la computadora.

\- De seguro no es nada importante. - agregó Davis. - pero me da curiosidad ¿De quien será ese emblema?

(-)

Sora se encontraba caminado tranquilamente hacia el departamento en donde vivían TK y Matt. Como el menor a esa hora estaba seguramente en la escuela, era el momento perfecto para que el plan de Tai entre en acción.

Y si no llegase a funcionar tal plan , la estaca de oro creada por Izzy descansaba en el bolsillo de la pelirroja.

**Los ****dejo con la intriga jaajaj gracias por leer y dejen rewiews. Nosss vemossss.**


	21. Cap 20 : Luna de sangre, parte 2

**Capítulo 20.**

**Lunes 14 de abril. 2014.**

La pelirroja estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de el departamento de los rubios. Tal como describía el plan de Tai, que descubrió gracias a las mini cámaras de seguridad que instaló Izzy alli cuando ninguno de los dos hermanos estaban en el lugar, que el ojo rojo de la luna estaba efectivamente en el poder de el rubio mayor.

Sin esperar, toco la puerta y espero que Matt contestara.

\- Ya voy, un momento. - escuchó decir Sora de el otro lado de la puerta.

El rubio se preguntó quien seria por que no esperaba visitas un lunes temprano por la mañana y se sorprendió al ver a la pelirroja allí.

\- Sora... ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

\- ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar primero? - devolvio la pregunta la chica.

\- Oh claro, disculpa.

Sora entró al departamento y se sentó en el sillón de el living, junto a la guitarra de Matt que también estaba allí. El rubio permaneció de pié.

\- ¿Estabas componiendo algo nuevo?

\- Claro, pero no te lo mostraré todavía. - respondió el rubio con arrogancia.

\- Cierto rubio, nunca debes revelar tus seductoras letras de canciones.

Ambos rieron por unos segundos hasta que se quedaron callados.

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste al bar el viernes? El fin de semana tampoco pudimos hablar...

Matt tomo un poco de aire para responder. Por que claro, como decirle a ella que estaban espiando su amigo Tai que es un cazador de seres sobrenaturales y que el mismo también es uno de ellos .

Por eso decidió mentir.

\- Es que... tuve que ir a visitar a mi madre, tu sabes, estaba preocupada por TK y por mi...

"Sabes que miente Sora" - dijo la voz de Tai dentro de la cabeza de la pelirroja, rayos que esos poderes obtenidos por los emblemas servían.

La chica se levanto de el sillón y se puso en frente de Matt.

\- Entiendo Matt pero... no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte en realidad. - dijo la pelirroja con cierto sonrojo, Ishida "Takibama" pudo notarlo.

\- ¿Que sucede Sora? - preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

\- Pues verás rubio...

Cuando Takenouchi iba a seguir hablando el celular de Matt sonó impidiendo que ella continuará.

\- ¿No atenderas Matt?

\- No, no es importante. - respondió viendo en la pantalla que la llamada era de Mimi. - Seguí diciendo lo que estabas diciendo.

Esta vez, ambos se sentaron juntos en el sillón que estaba frente al televisor.

\- Te estaba diciendo Matt, que...

\- No tienes que decir nada si no quieres. - interrumpió Matt viendo lo nerviosa que estaba.

Sora sonrió. Todo estaba marchando perfecto hasta ahora.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Dije algo gracioso? - Preguntó Matt.

\- Es que parece que te preocupas por mi. - rió la pelirroja. - ya admitelo, te importo demasiado.

\- Tal vez, no desperdiciaria a alguien que prepara un café tan delicioso.

\- ¿Entonces solo te importa la comida que preparo en el bar? - preguntó la chica cruzandose de brazos y fingiendo enfado.

\- Claro que no, también me importas tu.

La Takenouchi se quedo callada y abrió los ojos como platos, no esperaba ese cumplido de parte de el rubio. Hace mucho tiempo que alguien no le decía algo asi, nisiquiera de parte de Tai con el que tuvo una especie de relación se podría decir.

Fue en ese momento en donde ella empezó a dudar sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Si bien el chico rubio que tenia a su lado no era humano y era la misión de los cazadores asesinar a todo lo que no sea humano, ahora no estaba segura si debía hacerlo. Tal vez, ellos al igual que los vampiros y otros mas solo anelaban lo mismo : vivir una vida normal.

Ella también quería una vida normal, lejos de todo esa cruel cacería.

\- " Yo también deseo una vida normal Sora y la tendremos una vez que terminemos con esto". - dijo Tai dentro de su cabeza de forma dura, pero esa voz también se notaba que estaba afligida, el castaño también quería esa vida normal. - " Solo toma el ojo rojo de la luna y toma otras medidas si trata de impedirtelo ".

La pelirroja se levanto del sillón sin decir nada mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro y miro a los ojos al rubio.

\- ¿Estas bien Sora? - preguntó el chico también levantándose.

Sora tomó la estaca de oro de su bolsillo y en un rápido movimiento tomo a Matt por el cuello desde atras oprimiendo el objeto contra la espalda de el rubio pero sin hacerle daño.

\- Eres... una cazadora... debi haberme dado cuenta. - dijo el Matt de manera entrecortada. - Supongo que sabrás mi verdadero nombre también...

\- No quiero hacerte daño. - dijo la chica triste. - solo entregame el ojo rojo de la luna...

\- El nunca te lo entregará. - dijo una voz femenina acompañada de el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

\- ¡Mimi! - grito Matt al mismo tiempo que la chica teñida de rosa se abalanzaba sobre la pelirroja.

El rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo al ser liberado de las manos de Sora y paso sus mano por su cuello debido al dolor.

\- No se que harias sin mi cariño. - dijo Mimi a Matt pero sin dejar de mirar a Sora.- Tanto tiempo Takanouchi.

Las dos chicas que anteriormente estaban tiradas en el suelo ahora estaban paradas mirandose fijamente.

\- Supongo que ustedes ya se conocen, asi nos ahorramos las presentaciones. - dijo Matt tratando de incorporarse.

\- Eso te pasa por no contestar mis mensajes cariño. - regaño la pelirrosa. - y confiar en cualquier zorra y no en mi rubiecito.

\- No vuelvas a llamarme asi.- se enfado Sora que tomo rápidamente la estaca de el suelo.

\- Tu escapa Matt. - ordenó Mimi. - yo me encargaré de ella, pero primero toma "eso", luego te explicare.

Matt entendió lo que Tachikawa quiso decirle y con su supervelocidad se dirigio a su habitación a buscar la joya. Pero no fue suficiente ya que Sora lanzo la estaca de forma tan veloz clavandosela certeramente en el hombro antes de que siquiera pueda moverse.

\- ¡Matt! - grito Mimi aterrada.

Ese fue el momento en que la pelirroja aprovechó para darle un golpe en el estómago a Mimi y luego un rodillazo en la cara desmayandola.

Matt seguía tirado en el suelo apoyado contra la pared tratando de sacarse la estaca, pero cada vez estaba mas mareado.

\- No morirás, solo perderás el conocimiento. - dijo la chica mirandolo a los ojos mientras le sacaba la estaca de el hombro. - Lo siento...

Takenouchi se dirigio a la habitación de Matt para revisar debajo de su cama para saber si la joya estaba ahi. Efectivamente, si estaba allí dentro de un cofre que abrió fácilmente.

\- Ya lo tengo Tai.

(-)

13:00 PM.

TK y Davis habian faltado a la escuela para quedarse averiguando de quien era el emblema de el amor en la guarida de los vampiros y ahora cada uno se dirigía a su casa.

\- No puede ser que no hayamos averiguado nada. - dijo Davis enfadado.

\- Ahora hablaré con Matt sobre esto, acompañame si quieres. - dijo TK

\- No gracias, no quiero cruzarme con...

\- ¡TK! ¡Davis!

Era Kari acercándose a ellos.

\- Justamente con ella...

**al ****fin actualize jaja ya viene lo mas interesante jajaja gracias por leer y dejen sus rewiews xD nosss vemossss.**


	22. Cap 21 : Luna de sangre, parte 3

**Capitulo 21.**

**Lunes 14 de abril. 2014.**

El nerviosismo empezó a aumentar en TK y Davis al ver que Kari se les acercaba.

\- ¿Y ahora? - pregunto Davis asustado.

\- No lo se, como le diremos que faltamos a la escuela si tenemos el uniforme puesto. .. y no Davis, no pienses en saltar hacía ese arbol. - contesto el rubio viendo que el castaño de verdad estaba a punto de hacerlo.

\- ¿Entonces? No quiero esta cerca de ella. - volvió a decir el castaño dolido.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no lo se!

\- ¿ No sabes que? - preguntó la Kamiya.

En medio de toda la discusión, los dos chicos no se dieron cuenta que la castaña ya estaba enfrente de ellos. Ambos se quedaron mudos y no respondieron la pregunta que ella les hizo.

\- ¿Y? ¿No piensan contestarme? - preguntó Kari pero esta vez mas molesta. Ella se encontraba vestida con el uniforme de la secundaria de Odaiba. - Y otra pregunta mas ¿Por que estan con la ropa de la escuela si no fueron?

Los dos siguieron callados. Davis quería decirle toda la verdad al igual que TK, pero sabían que no podían.

\- ¿Que les sucede? - Kari estaba aguantando las lágrimas. - Primero tu Davis, me estuviste ignorando todos estos dias y aun no se el por que ¿acaso te hice algo malo? Y ahora parece que tu estas haciendo lo mismo TK.

Takaishi y Motomiya se sintieron realmente mal por hacer sufrir a su amiga de esa manera. En especial Davis, que desde que eran pequeños gustaba de ella pero nunca lo dijo por el temor de perder esa gran amistad. En cambió, TK hace poco que la conocía pero fue la unica persona que lo hizo sentir bien en mucho tiempo.

\- Kari... - intento decir algo el rubio, pero un gran dolor de cabeza lo interrumpió haciéndolo caer al piso.

\- ¡TK! - grito la chica mientras se agachaba para ayudarle a levantarse. Pero esta vez, ella sintió un gran ardor en el hombro.

Davis presencensiaba todo sin poder hacer nada, ya que el también comenzó a sentirse dolorido y mareado hasta desplomarse en el piso y quedar inconsciente.

\- Kari... vete por favor... - dijo TK en un susurro aun tirado en el piso.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Hazlo!

La chica habia comenzado a llorar, no entendía lo que pasaba y para peor aun, su dolor en el hombro no cesaba.

\- ¡¿Que mierda esperas?!

La castaña se fue corriendo rápidamente, fue una gran suerte que ninguna persona pasara por ahi en ese momento por que hubiera sido un extraño espectáculo.

TK se levanto del suelo adolorido y le dio unas pequeñas patatas a Davis para que este reaccionará.

\- Esto... va de mal en peor... - dijo el castaño al abrir los ojos y se levantaba. - por cierto, que raro que Matt no haya escuchado nada... estamos en frente de tu casa.

\- Tienes razón, hubiera salido de inmediato.

Ambos se dirigieron al apartamento de el rubio y se sorprendieron al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

\- Es muy extraño, esta cerrada desde afuera. - comento Davis.

\- El no sale a ningún lado a esta hora.

Con fuerza, ambos lograron abrir la puerta. Pero lo siguiente que vieron tan solo fue oscuridad acompañado con un gran dolor de cabeza.

(-)

**Martes 15 de abril. 15:40 PM.**

Kari se sentia realmente preocupada. Desde el extraño incidente que habia sucedido el día de ayer no había vuelto a ver ni a TK ni a Davis.

Habia tratado comunicarse con ellos pero no lo había logrado. En repetidas ocasiones fue al apartamento del rubio pero nadie nunca contestaba y para colmó, Tai también había desaparecido misteriosamente desde ayer.

Por enésima vez en el día, toco la puerta del rubio pero fue en vano. Se rindió y empezó a dirigirse a las escaleras del edificio para ir a su respectivo piso pensando en que sucedía ya que no entendía absolutamente nada.

Una vez llegada a su apartamento, fue directo al baño y se saco su uniforme escolar para tomarse una ducha. Obviamente, ese dia ni TK ni Davis habían aparecido en la escuela. Se encontraba sola en su casa.

Al sentir el agua fría recorrer todo su cuerpo, comenzó a experimentar el mismo dolor que habia tenido ayer con los dos chicos.

\- ¿Que... sucede...? - alcanzo a decir la castaña antes de desplomarse en el medió del bañ mientras un extraño símbolo aparecía en su hombro izquierdo.

El emblema de la luz perteneciente a su madre.

(-)

**16:03. PM.****  
**

\- Despierten dormilones, esta no es hora de dormir. - dijo una voz que TK pareció reconocer.

El rubio abrió sus ojos azules lentamente solo para darse cuenta que estaba atado a una silla de la que no se podía liberar por que se sentía totalmente debilitado y dentro de lo que parecia ser una habitacion de una casa antigua Después, vio a la persona que estaba enfrente de el.

\- ¿Sora? - susurro desconcertado. - Entonces... eras tu la dueña del emblema del amor...

\- Asi es. - respondió la pelirroja tranquilamente.

\- ¿Donde estoy? ¿Donde esta Davis? - Pregunto el rubio confunfido.

\- Izzy lo tiene bien vigilado no te preocupes. - respondió. - ahora te dejaré solo, supongo que quieres hablar con "Matthew" a solas.

\- ¿Que?

La Takenouchi giro la silla en la que estaba atado el rubio en dirección a la pared de atras, en donde el rubio mayor se encontraba colgado por unas cadenas en sus manos. Matt tenia una herida en el hombro derecho que al parecer no sanaba.

\- TK...- susurro Ishida con apenas fuerza en su voz. - lo siento...

\- Bueno, mejor los dejo. - dijo Sora para después marcharse de la habitación.

\- ¿Que es lo que sientes Matt? - volvió a cuestionar TK pero mas desesperado.

\- Yo sabia que sucedería esto... sabia todo sobre el asunto del Ojo Rojo de la Luna. - respondió Matt, TK abrió los ojos como platós. - También sabía lo que sucedera el dia de mañana y que es lo que tienen planeado los cazadores, solo que tenía la leve esperanza de que nada de esto iba a pasar... Tampoco te quería preocupar ya que por fin parecía que teníamos una vida normal.

TK aun no podía salir de su asombro. Entendía las razones de su hermano, sin embargo sintió una furia dentro de el que empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Debiste habermelo dicho de todas formas! - grito el menor mientras comenzo a romper las sogas que lo mantenían atado. - ¡No debiste ocultarmelo!

Finalmente, TK logró liberarse. Sus ojos empezaron a intercalar entre el color azul y el amarillo.

\- Controlate hermano... por favor...

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrio dejando ver a Joe con un arma que no tardo en disparar hacia el cuello de Takaishi. Este cayo al piso.

\- Al parecer todavía no controlarme como creía. - dijo el menor antes de desmayarse.

Joe suspiro y dejo la habitación no sin antes asegurarla bien para dirigirse a donde se encontraba Tai, en la cocina de ese lugar. El castaño estaba tomando un café.

\- Esto ya se esta descontrolando Tai. - dijo el joven de pelo azul preocupado.

\- Lo se, pero falta poco para que esto termine y por fín seamos personas normales, ahora ve a fijarte si Kari a despertado por favor. - dijo Tai con la misma preocupación, la cual aumento al encontrar a su hermana desmayada en el baño de su apartamento. Ahora se encontraban en una casa antigua en las afueras de Odaiba cerca del bosque, esta casa era herencia del clan del valor al que el castaño y su padre pertenecían.

Kamiya s dirigió al cuarto en donde se encontraba la joya y la observó.

\- Por fín, esto terminará.

**Perdooooooooooooon por haber tardado tanto en actualizaar, es que no tenia ganas de escribir jajaja espero sus rewiews y disculpenme otra vez. Nosss vemooos.  
**


	23. Cap 22 : Luna de sangre, parte 4

Capítulo 22.

15 de abril. 19:00.2014.

El sol tímidamente empezaba caer sobre la ciudad de Odaiba. Mucha gente empezaba a dejar sus trabajos para pasar la noche con sus familias.

Tanto la televisión cómo los diarios habían dado la noticia de que un inusual fenómeno ocurríria esa noche : la luna se teñiria de rojo, algo que pasaba pocas veces, la llamada luna de sangre que se podría ver perfectamente en Japón y todo el mundo.

Por esa razón, las familias se relajaban en la ciudad y se preparaban para disfrutar el extraño espectáculo.

Sin embargo, en una cabaña fuera de la misma cercana al bosque, el clima era totalmente diferente. Un clima tenso.

\- 5 horas Tai. - dijo Joe mirando su teléfono celular.

\- Lo se, lo se...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el nerviosismo comenzaba a apoderarse de el. Caminaba de un lado para otro en la cocina de la cabaña.

\- Izzy, Joe, vuelvan a revisar a TK y a los demas por si intentan hacer algo raro aunque no lo creo. - se dirigió al pelirrojo y al chico de lentes que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa.- Yo ire con Sora afuera para ya preparar todo.

Ambos asintieron mientras que Tai y la pelirroja fueron al exterior, habia un gran porción de terreno vacío que era perfecto para **llevar** a cabo el plan.

\- Oye Tai... - habló Sora. - Tu crees que es necesario que...

\- Claro que es necesario Sora, es lo que debemos hacer, un mundo normal es lo que queremos.

\- Pero... no creo que todos los seres sobrenaturales sean malos... Osea...

\- Se por que dices esto. - interrumpió el castaño.- Seguro te empezó a gustar el rubio teñido cantante, no lo entiendo.

\- Tal vez porque... ¿Me trató bien? Algo que tu nunca hiciste.

\- No mientas Sora. - Tai la miró directo a los ojos. - siempre traté de darte todo.

\- Pero siempre matar monstruos que quizás nunca te hicieron daño era tu prioridad... ¿Sabes algo? Siempre odie todo este asunto de ser cazadora. - confesó.

\- ¿Y crees que yo no? Toda mi infancia y adolescencia machandome con la sangre de vampiros, licantropos sólo con la esperanza de que algun dia esto termine.

\- Pero nunca te pusiste a pensar "puedo dejar de hacer lo que hago" - reclamo la pelirroja.

\- Lo que pasa es que hace mucho aprendí que la unica forma de tener una vida normal era esperar que este dia llegará y terminar con todo de una vez.- Tai desabrocho su camisa dejando ver su emblema que estaba grabado en su pecho. - mientras sigamos teniendo esta herencia, no podemos detenernos.

Sora no pudo responderle, ya que en parte tenia razón, acabar con todos ellos era la unica forma de alcanzar la preciada vida normal.

Tai se colocó en el medió del terreno vacío y su emblema "ardió". Estiró su mano derecha de la cuál empezaron a salir pequeñas llamaradas y empezó a dibujar un gigantesco pentagrama en el suelo.

\- Tal como lo planteó Izzy, el pentagrama tiene la escencia del valor. - explicó el castaño. - pondremos el Ojo Rojo de la Luna en medio del el y cuando la luna de sangre este en su máximo esplendor a la medianoche, su luz se reflejara en la joya, lo que provocará que la fuerza que normalmente adquieren todos los seres sobrenaturales al verla se vuelva contra ellos mismos y como el fenómeno se ve en todo el planeta, ningun licantropo, vampiro o lo que sea sobrevivirá.

Sora escucho atentamente.

\- Supongo que esto es inevitable. - suspiro con tristeza.

(-)

Izzy y Joe ya habían revisado primero la habitacion donde estaban TK y Matt para despues ver en la que estaba encerrado Davis. Al ver que en ambos cuartos no habían hecho nada raro ya que estaban muy debilitados.

Finalmente se dirigieron a la habitación en donde tenían a Mimi.

\- ¿Que harás cuando todo esto termine? - preguntó Izzy a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta.

\- Seguiré con la carrera de medicina, pero esta vez mas concentrado. - respondió el mayor. - La verdad, estoy feliz de que esto termine, aunque siento algo de pena por estas "personas".

\- Yo también, un poco, pero era nuestro deber...

Izzy abrió la puerta y ambos se quedaron boquiabierto al ver que la licantropo no estaba. Las cadenas con las que la habían aprisionado estaban destruidas y parte de la ventana se encontraba en el mismo estado.

\- ¡¿Pero como es posible?! - grito el pelirrojo entrando al cuarto junto a Joe. - En la tarde se veía totalmente debil.

\- ¡Hay que encontrarla rápido! - dijo el de lentes. - Podría avisar a otros...

\- No creó que sea tal problema Joe, tenemos el poder de los emblemas, además no importa que tal lejos vaya, cuando la luz de luna de sangre se refleje en la piedra a la medianoche todos morirán...

\- Entonces era eso lo que planeaban con el ojo rojo de la luna. - interrumpió una voz femenina a Izzy. - Creo que deberían usar cadenas de mejor calidad. - rio Mimi con los brazos cruzados.

Izzy y Joe se pusieron en posición de pelea al verla.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿No van a usar sus armas? - preguntó en tono burlón la pelirrosa.

\- No las necesitamos. - contesto Izzy desafiante.

\- Cierto, esos emblemas, no creó que sean tan fuertes.- volvió a burlarse. - Cuando Sora me atacó apenas senti sus golpes.

\- Deberías callarte.- dijo Joe esta vez acercándose con el pelirrojo.

\- Bravo jóvenes.- aplaudió Mimi. - dos hombres contra una mujer, que valientes.

En ese momento, Izzy le lanzó un veloz puñetazo que la chica esquivó por milímetros y a la misma vez Joe le quiso dar una patada pero ella logró tomarlo del pie y lanzarlo contra la pared.

El pelirrojo volvió a intentar y comenzó a atacarla rápidamente entre puñetazos y patadas pero Mimi evitaba con gran agilidad todos los golpes.

Joe se levantó y la tomó del cuello por atrás con gran fuerza inmovilizandola.

\- ¿Que paso con la fuerza que tenias hace un momento? - rio Izzy, Mimi sonrió.

\- No quería hacerlo, pero ahora pueden presumir que fueron derrotados por una mujer.

Inmediatamente, Mimi le pego un codazo en el estómago a Joe para liberarse y se lanzó sobre Izzy para luego atravesarle el pecho con su mano.

\- Maldita... - susurro el pelirrojo antes de perder el conocimiento.

\- Ahora tu, niño de lentes.

Ambos forcejearon un poco hasta que Mimi logró hacerle lo mismo que a Izzy.

Ya con los dos en el piso, la Tachikawa empezó a observar las heridas de ellos. Se estaban regenerando debido al poder de los emblemas.

\- Rayos, no hay mucho tiempo.

Mimi revisó el bolsillo de Joe y tomo el celular de este.

\- Liberare a Matt, su hermano y al otro chico, pero primero...- la chica marco un número en el celular y llamó. - Vamos, contesta... ¡¿Taiki?!

\- ¿Eres tu Mimi? - preguntó el chico del otro lado de la linea.

\- Si, pero no hay mucho tiempo, ya se cual es el plan de los cazadores, vengan aquí antes de la mediano...

La chica no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir un objeto en su nuca.

\- Pero miren que tenemos aquí. - dijo Tai apretando mas el arma contra la nuca de la pelirrosa. - la licantropo que siempre se me escapa quiere hacerlo otra vez.

En ese momento, tanto Joe como Izzy se levantaron aún con sus heridas y la agarraron de ambos brazos haciendo que suelte el celular de la mano y la voltearon para que se encuentre cara a cara con el castaño.

\- Que esperas, acaba conmigo ahora. - dijo Mimi.

\- Lo haría, pero gracias a aquella vez hace un tiempo que delataste a esos dos rubios falsos, te dare el beneficio de morir en la luna de sangre, como todos. - dijo Tai. - pero para asegurarnos de que no hagas nada malo...

Tai disparo su arma hacía el estómago de Mimi que contenía un dardo tranquilizante provocando que esta cayera dormida.

Una vez solucionado el percance, el castaño suspiro y miro a sus dos compañeros y amigos que ya se habían recuperado de sus heridas.

\- vayan a ver cómo esta Kari, en un par de horas ya será 16 de abril y ella aún no ha despertado.- dijo con sincera preocupación por ella.

Los dos obedecieron y Tai fue a la habitación donde estaba guardada el ojo rojo de la luna, al abrir la puerta, Sora estaba allí.

Con por un acto de reflejo, ambos se abrazaron.

\- Ya quiero que todo termine Tai. - dijo la dueña del emblema del amor al borde del llanto.

\- Ya terminará, y prometo que estaremos bien.

Aunque este abrazada con Tai, algo que le gustaba, no podía evitar pensar en Matt.

(-)

_23:30 PM._

Kari abrió con algo de dificultad sus ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, nisiquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormida. Se levanto pero al instante sintio un gran dolor en su hombro izquierdo.

Intento no gritar y salir de la habitación, pero cuando se vio en el espejo con el que se cruzó, vio una extraña marca brillando en su hombro izquierdo.

Asustada, salió corriendo del cuarto pero chocó con alguien.

\- ¡Kari!¡ Por fin despertaste! - gritó Tai con felicidad llamando la atención de Joe, Sora e Izzy.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?¿Qué sucede? - dijo la castaña confundida y mirando a toda la gente que estaba allí.

El mayor de los Kamiya decidió ser directo, ya que no faltaba casi nada para la medianoche.

\- Eres una cazadora Kari, igual que todos nosotros, y si no me crees tan solo ve la marca en tu hombro, es tu emblema y todos tenemos uno.

Kari miró su hombro y luego a su hermano, no tenía razones para mentirle.

\- Pero... ¿Que cazamos? - preguntó tímidamente.

\- ¿Viste las criaturas de esos libros que lees? son reales.

Kari trataba de procesar todo.

\- ¿Pero que hacemos aquí?

\- Nos desaremos de esos seres en un solo movimiento.

\- ¿Y nuestros padres?

\- También lo son Kari.

La castaña no podía salir de su asombro, estaba muy confundida. Todo era muy raro. Pero luego recordó que Davis y TK también estaban actuando muy raro.

Eso tal vez solo tenía una explicación.

\- Son las 23:35 Tai. - le aviso Izzy.

\- Esta bien, tomen sus armas por las dudas y ya vayan a donde esta el pentagrama, yo iré por la piedra.

Todos lo obedecieron rápidamente.

\- ¿Y yo? - cuestionó Kari temerosa.

\- Aún no eres una cazadora por completo, cuando sea medianoche lo serás, ahora vamos por la joya.

Kari lo acompañó a esa habitación donde estaba la tal joya, de la cuál tampoco sabía nada, pero su mente estaba en otra cosa.

"Entonces, Davis y TK..."

\- No...

(-)

23:40

El ojo rojo de la luna ya se encontraba en el medio del pentagrama. La luna ya empezaba poco a teñirse de rojo, solo faltaba esperar.

Tai, Kari y los demás solo miraban. El nerviosismo Era parte de todos.

\- 20 minutos.

\- Deja de decir eso Izzy. - lo cayó el castaño.- lo siento.

\- No importa.

De repente, todos sintieron una prescencia. Una gran presencia.

\- Miren hacía el bosque. - dijo Sora señalando dicho lugar a lo lejos.

\- Pero que diablos...

Saliendo del bosque, se podía ver claramente que muchas personas se acercaban. Obviamente personas que no eran normales.

Taiki iba al frente de ellos, Takuya y Rika estaban a su lado y atras de ellos, cientos de personas mas.

\- ¿Quienes son? - preguntó Kari asustada.

\- Los protagonistas de las novelas baratas que lees.- dijo Tai sacandose la camisa dando a mostrar su emblema.

\- ¿Como llegaron aqui? - preguntó Sora.

\- No importa eso. - contesto el castaño. - seguro nos rastrearon cuando Mimi uso el celular de Joe, no se tienen que acercar a la joya.

Taiki se seguía acercando junto con todos los demas, vampiros y licantropos juntos.

\- esto será por Takato, y por todos los demás seres que perdieron sus vidas. - dijo con liderazgo.

\- Están... aquí... - dijo débilmente Davis aun encadenado en la habitación notando la presencia de los suyos.

Se levantó como pudo y destruyó las cadenas para luego empezar a darle puñetazos a la pared para romperla.

TK pudo sentir como la luna se teñia y su poder aumentaba, pero no pudo evitar su transformación. Rompió las sogas que lo ataban a aquella silla y su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse de pelo oscuro como la noche, su espalda comenzaba a arquerse y su hocico se alargaba.

\- TK, controlate...- susurro Matt, aun colgado de la pared. La herida en su hombro producto de la estaca de oro no se había curado.

TK a pesar de su transformación, logro controlarse y no dudó en liberar a su hermano y volver a su forma humana.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Matt?

\- No... te mentiría si diría que si...

-Hay que salir de aquí.

Fuera, en el campo, todos se preparaban para lo que sería una ardua batalla.

\- 18 minutos Tai. - dijo Izzy.

\- Sera suficiente para que dejen de molestar...

Taiki comenzó a correr rápidamente como todos Los demas.

Tai se puso en posicion, al igual que Sora, Joe e Izzy. Kari miraba estupefacta.

\- Tan solo 18 minutos...

**feliz ****navidad, feliz año nuevo, feliz inicio clases, feliz cumpleaños a quien sea. Les pido miiiiil disculpas por toda la tardanza asique por eso trate de hacer esto lo mas épico posible xd uno capitulo mas y es el final. Pero ojo ustedes van a decidir si es el final jajaja mientras tanto, los invito a leer mi nuevo fic Digimon Sanctuary que le dejen rewiew opinando de el, es un pequeño experimento que quiero saber asia donde va xd entonces recuerden, un cap mas y es el final, pero ustedes deciden mientras que los invito a leer mi otro fic. Muchisimas gracias por leer y otra vez mil disculpas por la tardanza y por los errores que pudo tener el capítulo. Dejen sus rewiews y siganme en Twitter (? Luigivillalba97 jajaja. Nosssssss vemosssssssss.**


	24. Cap 23 : Tan solo 18 minutos

**Tan solo 18 minutos**

El primer disparo fue realizado por Izzy, que con una gran puntería logro atravesar de lado a lado la cabeza de uno de los vampiros que acompañaba a Taiki. Este miro como uno de los suyos caía y con más velocidad, enfurecido.

\- Esto no durara mucho. – menciono Tai apuntando con su arma y disparando, derribando a otro vampiro. – Solo será un pequeño pasatiempo hasta que sea medianoche, nos superan en número, pero con estas bellezas que tenemos en nuestras manos será sencillo.

Joe y Sora disparaban a la par, logrando seguir acabando con más de los seres sobrenaturales.

\- Esto no funcionara. – dijo Taiki, preocupado. – sean veloces y rodéenlos, Takuya, tú te encargas principalmente de distraer a los compañeros de Tai, tu Rika harás lo mismo pero con la chica, yo ire por la piedra, ¿y los demás no me escucharon? ¡Rodeen!

Todos obedecieron inmediatamente a Taiki.

\- Parece que tuvieron un plan, no se distraigan. – susurro Tai.

\- Parece que ya lo hicieron. – dijo Takuya apareciendo en frente de ellos y con una velocidad increíble, golpeo a Izzy y a Joe para después quitarles sus armas. – a ver si logran alcanzarme. – y se hecho a correr.

El pelirriojo estaba a punto de seguirlo furioso pero Tai lo detuvo.

\- No te muevas Izzy, es lo que quieren, que nos alejemos del pentagrama y de la piedra, pase lo que pase permanezcan aquí y no se muevan por nada del mundo, ¿Me entendieron?

(-)

Davis había roto sus cadenas y destruido la pared que lo retenía por completo para después caer al suelo inmediatamente. Aun se sentía bastante débil y con las fuerzas que todavía logro levantarse para lograr ver la batalla que se desarrollaba en el campo a lo lejos, podía notar que muchos de los suyos ya habían caído. Pero lo que realmente llamo su atención no era ni la batalla ni los muertos que ya había. Sino ella. Kari. Se encontraba en medio de todo y parecía totalmente asustada y desconcertada. Simplemente no lo pudo resistir.

Saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y con quizás la velocidad mas grande que haya tenido en su vida de vampiro, no lo dudo y corrió hacia su mejor amiga, tomándola por la cintura y con un gran salto, dirigirse al bosque.

\- ¡Kariiiiiiiiii! – grito Tai desesperado al ver lo que había pasado e inmediatamente soltó su arma, por un momento olvido el asunto de proteger a la piedra y con toda la velocidad que le daba el poder de su emblema, siguió a Motomiya.

\- ¡Pero Tai… - Sora no pudo intervenir ya que Rika la había tomado de la mano.

\- Tu hermano mato a la persona que amaba, veamos que pasa si yo te hago algo a ti. – dijo Rika tomando el arma de Sora y dándole un golpe para tumbarla en el suelo.

Izzy y Joe vieron lo que le pasaba a su compañera pero no pudieron socorrerla ya que Takuya volvió a aparecer entre ellos apuntándoles con sus propias armas.

\- Me gustaría saber que efecto tendría estas armas en usteds.

El pelirrojo y el peliazul levantaron sus manos en señal de que no se iban a mover.

\- ¡Ve por la piedra Taiki! – grito Rika.

Kodou se colocó en medio del pentagrama dispuesto a a tomar la piedra, los demás vampiros que quedaban también se acercaron al pentagrama.

\- Por fin esto se acabara.

Pero en el momento que Taiki iba a agarra la joya, un campo de fuerza la cubrió, impulsándolo para atrás. Lo intento nuevamente pero paso lo mismo.

\- Ya falta poco para que el momento llegue, ya es imposible que logren tocarla. – dijo Sora levantándose después del golpe que Rika le dio, pero la vampiro la tomo del cuello.

\- Dinos que hay que hacer, o te rompo tu delicado cuello en este instante.

\- Ya no se puede hacer nada, solo esperar lo que les toca, pero mientras tanto… - la pelirroja tomo la mano de Rika y se la quito del cuello, para después pegarle un puñetazo en la cara.

Aprovechando la distracción, Izzy y Joe hicieron lo mismo, tomando rápidamente las armas que Takuya les había quitado e comenzaron a disparar contra el, logrando que Kanbara caiga al suelo.

\- ¡Takuya! – gritaron Taiki y Rika al mismo tiempo.

Los demás vampiros vieron enfurecidos la escena y volvieron a arremeter contra los cazadores, pero lamentablemente la velocidad y fuerza de estos no pudieron hacer nada contra las armas de Sora, Joe e Izzy.

\- ¿Acaso creían que el plan de ustedes funcionaria? – pregunto sarcástico Izzy, apuntando con su arma directo a la nuca de Taiki. – Este es el resultado, podrían haber muerto en paz cuando llegara la medianoche, pero tu preferiste esta matanza.

Taiki miro a su alrededor, los únicos que seguían en pie eran el, Rika que estaba siendo golpeada por Sora y parecía que no resistiría mucho tiempo mas, y Takuya, que a pesar de estar con varias heridas tirado en el suelo seguía respirando con mucha dificultad.

\- Es doloroso… - comento Joe.

\- Lo se, pero después de esta noche podemos al fin volver a la vida que merecemos, a la que nosotros eligamos. – Siguió Izzy.

\- Asi será. – dijo Sora. - ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?

\- 10 minutos. – respondió el pelirrojo.

\- Tai… ¿Dónde estás? – se preguntó Sora preocupada.

Taiki, Rika y Takuya notaron dolor en las voces de los cazadores, al parecer no era algo que ellos hubieran elegido.

"Davis huyo con la hermana de Tai" pensó Taiki, no teniendo idea de que podría suceder con ellos.

(-)

Kari no salía del estado de shock en el que estaba. Ella se encontraba en los brazos de su mejor amigo Davis mientras este iba saltando de árbol en árbol por el bosque. Y no solo eso, estaban siendo perseguidos por su hermano, su hermano que siempre la protegia.

\- ¡Detente Davis! ¡No llegaras muy lejos! – grito Tai furioso.

\- No… Te preocupes Kari… estaremos bien… - dijo Davis totalmente agitado mientras seguía saltando como podía entre aquellos arboles.

El mayor de los Kamiya noto que no podía alcanzarlo, a pesar de que Motomiya estaba débil, aun seguía siendo mas veloz que Tai. Entonces recurrió a su última alternativa.

\- Emblema del valor, ¡Dame tu poder! – grito deteniéndose. Su emblema marcado en su pecho comenzó a brillar, y con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, apunto contra Davis y lanzo una especie de rayo anaranjado.

Tai se dio cuenta que acertó su disparo ya que vio que Davis caía a lo lejos y corrió hacia el lugar donde había caído.

\- Sabia que no irías tan lejos…

Tai sonrió al ver que su disparo había atravesado el abdomen de Davis, pero al mover su cuerpo, su rostro cambio a un semblante totalmente horrorizado y desesperado.

Su rayo también había atravesado el pecho de Kari.

\- No…

El morocho se arrodillo frente al cuerpo de su hermana y le toco el rostro.

\- Kari… Kari… ¡Háblame!

Ella todavía respiraba, pero cara comenzaba a palidecerse.

\- Solo quedan 10 minutos, resiste por favor…

Su hermana pequeña empezó a toser sangre de a montones, el rayo que el había disparado fue con la suficiente fuerza como para matar a Davis, el efecto en su hermana seria peor.

Tai tomo a Kari entre sus brazos.

\- Resiste, que falta poco y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Su hermana volvió a escupir sangre y comenzó balbucear cosas.

\- ¡Kari! ¡Dime algo!

\- T… T… TK..

Tai se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

\- Te llevare hacia donde están todos, si no me equivoco, cuando sea medianoche te recuperaras.

Entonces, empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Esto es lo que recibo por seguir mi destino?" pensó casi al borde del llanto.

**Y once meses después, volví a actualizar esto (?) espero que me disculpen por la tardanza, aunque se que no merezco perdón de dios jaajajajaj paso tanto tiempo que hasta cambie mi nombre de usuario como ya habran visto xd bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y si tienen alguna duda pueden darle like a mi pagina de Facebook The L.A.V, el link esta en mi perfil, allí podrán saber mas rápido de mis actualizaciones. Mil y mil disculpas otra vez y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos y hasta que nos volvamos a leer.**


	25. Cap 24 : Lo único que queda por hacer

**Lo único que queda por hacer...**

Tai corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta donde se encontraban Sora, Izzy y Joe. Estos se sorprendieron al ver que traia a su hermana mal herida en sus , Rika y Taiki seguían en el suelo debilitados sin poder moverse.

\- ¿Pero que mierda paso? - preguntó Sora acercándose y notando la gran herida de Kari tenía en su cuerpo y horririzandose. - Oh dios mío...

\- Yo... dispare contra Davis y...

\- ¡Acaso eres idiota Tai ! - grito la pelirroja enfadada. - ¡¿No te diste cuenta que tu propia hermana estaba en el trayecto?!

El castaño no respondió y colocó a Kari suavemente en el suelo cerca del pentagrama. Izzy empezó a revisarla.

\- No te preocupes Tai, cuando se cumpla la medianoche se sanara. - Dijo Izumi para calmar las cosas. - sólo faltan 5 minutos y ya nada nos puede interrumpir, pero por si acaso.

El pelirrojo tomó su arma, le hizo una seña a Joe y cambiaron sus balas por simples dardos tranquilizantes para después tirarles una tanto a Taiki como a Takuya y Rika.

\- Matarlos así ya no tiene caso, de todas formas a las 12 morirán. - explicó.

Sora estaba ajena a toda la explicación de Izzy.

\- ¿Acaso se te paso por la mente que hubiera pasado si ella fuera una simple humana? ¡Ahora estaría muerta Tai! - grito Sora indignada.

\- ¡Lose! ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! - respondió Tai también siguiendo la discusión.

\- Se ve que sólo sigues actuando de forma inmadura. .. - dijo Sora más tranquila y se quedó callada.

Tai no supo como responder.

Sólo quedaban 3 minutos, y la luna ya estaba casi roja en su totalidad.

(-)

La luna ya casi estaba completamente teñida de rojo, cosa que ya empezaba a darse notar en TK y Matt, que habían logrado salir de la cabaña, no sin antes ir por Mimi que aún se encontraba desmayada y el rubio mayor la sostenía en sus brazos.

\- Ahhherrrggg. - grito TK cayendo al suelo. Tenía un gran dolor en su cuerpocuerpo pero a la vez sus sentidos se agudizaban. Cosa que también pasaba con Matt, que soltó a Mimi de sus brazos.

\- Será... media... noche en cuestión... de... ahhhh. - murmuraba Matt con pocas fuerzas.

La luna producía que la fuerza de ambos se incrementará, pero la piedra a la vez producíaproducía que está misma fuerza que obtenían se volviera contra ellos.

\- Se terminó... - dijo TK con sus últimos alientos. Pero noto algo a lo lejos.

Su visión que aumento considerablemente no le fallaba.

Era Kari y estaba mal herida. No lo pudo resistir.

Con todo el dolor que estaba teniendo en ese momento, corrió a toda velocidad hacía donde estaba ella.

\- Fue hacía... - Matt también decidió levantarse y correr.

(-)

\- menos de 30 segundos. - dijo Izzy viendo su reloj.

-Por fin esto terminará y Kari se... - Tai no pudo terminar lo que decía por que recibió un puñetazo certero de Matt en su rostro. Inmediatamente, el rubio mayor corrió al centro del pentagrama y con una fuerza incalculable, rompió esa especie de campo de fuerza que cubría a la joya y la tomo con sus manos.

\- ¡Imposible! - grito Izzy.

Agitado, Matt cayo fuera del centro del pentagrama. TK llegaba al lado del cuerpo de Kari.

\- Esto... no lo merecias...

Al momento de que terminó de decir eso, la herida de Kari se estaba empezando a reponer. Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

12 en punto. Medianoche.

El ojo rojo de la luna ya no estaba en el centro del pentagrama gracias a que matt la había tomado justo a tiempo. Todos los seres en el mundo siendo vampiros o lobos, cualquier otra cosa se salvarian.

Pero también significaba que Kari por ya era una cazadora.

Izzy y Joe fueron a por Matt y trataron de quitarle la piedra de sus manos pero fue imposible.

La luna de sangre producía el máximo poder en Matt, todos sus rastros de debilidad habían desaparecido. Se puso de pie para sorpresa de Sora y los demás.

\- Matt... - susurro Sora viéndolo.

\- Sora. - le respondió el rubio mayor, mostrando la piedra en su mano derecha y cerrando su puño sobre ella. Destrozandola.

\- No entiendo como paso esto... se supone que...

\- No todo tiene explicación siempre. - Interrumpió Matt a Izzy.

\- ¡Ya callate! - grito el pelirrojo exaltado por primera vez y tomando su arma para después dispparar contra Matt.

Increíblemente, con una gran velocidad, Matt detuvo la bala.

\- Felicidades. - dijo Tai aplaudiendo, levantadose del golpe de Matt. - salvaste a tu raza,nos derrotaste prácticamente, te subestime Ishida.

El castaño miro hacia donde estaba Kari aún inconsciente junto a TK.

\- Cuando ella despierte, lo primero que hará será matarte niño, es su deber.

\- De todas formas ya lo dijiste tu mismo, perdiste y ya no puedes hacer nada. - refuto Matt.

\- Puedo hacer algo todavía... - Tai se colocó enfrente de Matt en posición de pelea.

\- ¡No lo hagas Tai! - grito Sora.

\- ¡Ya no tiene caso! - agregó Izzy. - mientras que la luna de sangre siga el poder de ellos será ilimitado.

\- Lo siento, estoy de acuerdo con ellos. - terminó diciendo Joe.

Tai miro no muy sorprendido a sus compañeros cazadores.

\- Se ve que olvidaron, cuál es nuestro objetivo... un mundo normal para todos nosotros, ahora ya no se podrá... pero todavía puedo acabar con el, si quieren ayudenme, si quieren huyan o simplemente pueden quedarse mirando...

Ni Sora ni Joe ni Izzy dijeron alguna palabra ante lo que el castaño dijo. Notaron la frustración que había en la voz de Tai.

\- ¿Van a quedarse mirando entonces? perfecto. - dijo Tai dirigiendo su mirada hacía Matt.

\- ¿Estas seguro Matt? - preguntó TK a su hermano. - podría...

\- No hagas nada enano. - interrumpió el rubio mayor. - tu todavía no puedes controlarte muy bien y con el poder que tienes ahora no sería muy seguro que hagas algo.

\- Que bonito que los hermanos se protejan. - dijo Tai exagerando su voz. - todos protegemos a nuestra familia, ¡pero nisiquiera eso pude hacer bien! - grito y lanzó el primer puñetazo contra Matt, que logró esquivar muy fácilmente.

\- ¿Por que lo dices? - preguntó Matt también lanzado un puñetazo que Tai logró detener con su mano.

\- Davis está muerto, se supone que fue mi mejor amigo, casi familia. - Matt y TK abrieron completamente los ojos y el castaño aprovechando eso, le pego una patada directo en la cara haciendo caer al rubio mayor. - y por eso fue que Kari también casi muere, el ataque que use contra Davis también le dio a ella...si no hubiera llegado la medianoche hubiera muerto, ¡No sirvo ni cómo amigo ni hermano!

Tai dio un gran salto para tratar de caer encima de Matt con una patada pero este reaccióno rápidamente y se levanto con rapidez del suelo para esquivarlo.

Todos en el lugar se encontraban anonadados por la palabras del castaño.

\- ¿Entonces por que sigues haciendo esto? - preguntó Matt.

\- Para tratar de por lo menos lograr algo y no estar siempre en el fracaso.- Tai corrió rápidamente y estampo a Matt como si fuera un toro para hacerlo chocar contra un árbol del bosque.

\- ¡Transformate Ishida! ¡Quiero ver hasta donde puedes llegar!

Los dos comenzaron con un frenético intercambio de golpes.

Mientras que Sora y los demás tan sólo se limitaban a mirar, TK noto que Kari empezaba a moverse.

\- Kari...

\- T... TK

TK se hubiera sentido feliz si no fuera porque la pequeña castaña lo tomó del cuello con gran fuerza y lo avento como si se tratará de un pequeño pedazo de papel contra la pared de la cabaña

Su fuerza era impresionante.

\- Le pasa lo mismo que nos pasó a nosotros... apenas se convierta matara sin dudar a la primera cosa sobrenatural que vea... - explicó Izzy.

\- Pero esto ya no tiene caso, ¡Hay que detenerla! - grito Sora.

\- Imposible, por ser la heredera de la luz es más fuerte que nosotros y hasta que Tai... TK ya no tiene oportunidad...

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui y por haber leido esto, esto es el punto de mas tension jajaja espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus rewievs****, para mas info sobre mis actualizaciones denle like a mi pagina de Facebook The L.A.V, el link esta en mi perfil, alli proximamente subire fanarts que van a hacer para mi sobre esta y otras historias mias asi se pueden imaginar todo mejor xd nuevamente espero que les haya gustado. Hasta que nos volvamos a leer. NOS VEMOOOS.**


	26. Cap 25 : Sólo recuerdame

**Capítulo 25**

**Sólo recuerdame. **

TK sintió el dolor por todo su cuerpo cuando Kari lo arrojó con una fuerza que nunca se había imaginado. El rubio cayó al suelo después de estrellarse contra la pared y trato de levantarse inmediatamente pero no lo logró ya que cuando apenas logró ponerse de pie la pequeña chica apareció como si nada enfrente de el y lo volvió a tomar del cuello y como si fuera algo sin peso alguno, volvió a arrojarlo contra la casa, atravasando las paredes de estas logrando llegar al otro lado.

\- ¡TK!

\- No te distraigas, tienes otros problemas Ishida. - Tai le pego un puñetazo a él rubio mayor notando la distracción que tuvo y este cayó al suelo. - Yo diría que te preocupes más por ti mismo, ya que tu hermanito ya es historia.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Matt confundido levantándose limpiandose un poco de sangre que tenía en el labio.

\- Sera mejor que te lo diga. - Tai se detuvo. - Desde la antigüedad como sabrás, siempre los cazadores trataron de liberar al mundo de cualquier ser sobrenatural, sean vampiros, lobos, brujas cualquier cosa fuera de la raza humana. - explicó. - La tarea de los cazadores era muy difícil, hasta que se descubrió el poder de los emblemas, estos emblemas empezaron a darnos la fuerza necesaria para poder enfrentarlos, pero había uno que era totalmente diferente, el emblema de la luz.

Tai camino hasta el centro del pentagrama.

\- Si puedes notar, este no es un pentagrama común, si lo pudieras ver desde arriba, notarías cuál sería la diferencia. - el castaño hizo un gesto para que el rubio saltará así podría ver bien el pentagrama.

Matt entendió lo que Tai le quizo decir y dio un salto hacía arriba para poder ver el pentagrama en su totalidad.

Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que era la peculiaridad de esa figura. Tenía la forma de el emblema de la luz, era exactamente igual a la marca que Kari tenía en su hombro.

\- Kari es mucho más poderosa que cualquiera de nosotros, en poco tiempo acabará con tu hermano, a menos que use su poder al máximo gracias a la luna de sangre.- Tai río. - aunque no creo que se atreva a lastimarla.

Matt fijo su mirada nuevamente hacía su hermano.

Literalmente estaba siendo abatido por la chica, si no defendía lo mataria.

\- ¡TK! ¡Tienes que defenderte! - grito el rubio mayor.

\- Ya te dije que te preocupes más por ti mismo ahora. - le recordó Tai. - quiero que me muestres tu máximo potencial, se que puedes hacerlo con la luna de sangre.

Matt miro la luna de sangre en el cielo, que tornaba la noche de un tono bastante escalofriante. Miro a Mimi a lo lejos que aún seguía desmayado para después mirar a Sora, que se mantenía con Izzy y Joe quietos. Parecían que no sabían que hacer al respecto. Luego, terminó mirando a Taiki, Takato y Rika que seguían desmayados en el suelo, por lo menos seguían con vida y la luna de sangre los haría recuperarse pronto.

Entonces lo decidió.

\- Esta bien, te daré el gusto.

Tai sonrió.

Matt se quitó la remera desgarrada que tenía y soltó un grito que dejaría sordo a cualquiera.

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos al ver la luna y su pelo rubio volvió a su negro original.

Su musculatura empezó a incrementarse al igual que su altura, sus piernas se fueron alargando, su espalda se arqueo y comenzó a crecerca pelo por todo su cuerpo a la misma vez que su boca se iba transformando en un hocico y sus dientes en afilados colmillos.

La transformación se completo finalmente.

\- Al fín lo hiciste, que ninguno de ustedes se atreva a interferir en esto. - advirtió Tai a sus compañeros. - ven aquí cachorrito... - dijo haciendo un gesto como si estuviera llamando a un perro normal.

Matt aullo y corrió con toda su velocidad hacía Tai, que lo esperaba en posición de pelea.

El lobo saltó contra el castaño y este respondió rápidamente pegándole un puñetazo en su hocico.

\- ¿Eso es lo único que tienes? Peleabas mejor siendo un humano. - se burló Tai.

Matt gruñó de furia y volvió a arremeter contra el Castaño, embistiendolo como un toro y usando sus grandes garras para tomarlo del cuello y arrojarlo contra el suelo de ese gran campo.

Con su oponente en el suelo, Matt empezó a saltar encima de el para terminar con una patada que haría que Tai saliera disparado contra un árbol del bosque, dejándolo incrustado ahí y volviéndolo a embestir rápidamente.

Tai volvió a caer al suelo, su rostro mostraba ya grandes rasguños se levanto rápidamente pero Matt lo volvió a embestir a gran velocidad.

Matt tomo del rostro al castaño con sus grandes garras y comenzo a apretarla fuertemente.

Tai sintiendo un gran dolor, aprivecho el momento para pegarle una patada en el estómago logrando liberarse.

Con el simbolo del valor comenzando a brillar intensamente, el cuerpo del castaño comenzó a rodearse de un aura roja- naranja y emitió un resplandor tan intenso logrando cegar momentáneamente a Matt.

Entonces Tai tomó uno de los árboles caídos con gran fuerza y lo uso para golpear a Matt como si un bat de béisbol golpeara a una pelota.

El lobo cayó fuera del bosque, nuevamente en campo abierto cerca del pentagrama.

\- Haces que esto sea interesante. - mencionó Tai. Su rostro estaba todo ensangrentado y al parecer su estómago se estaba desangrando.

Matt aullo nuevamente con gran fuerza y sus garras se volvieron más alargadas.

\- Al parecer quieres continuar. - dijo Tai sarcástico. - pero tú pensamiento animal hizo que algo se te olvidará...

Matt abrió enormemente sus grandes ojos rojos, miro para su costado y volvió a ver como TK estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado por Kari.

El rubio menor estaba en el suelo y la chica lo golpeaba puñetazos y patadas en la cara de forma muy despiadada.

Matt sabía que si su hermano no se defendía moriría, pero seguro no atacaba a Kari por los sentimientos de este hacía ella.

Su transformación empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco y con todas sus fuerzas grito.

\- ¡TK! ¡Defiendete!

TK durante todo este tiempo se había mantenido shockeado y sin hacer nada al ver la cara sin expresiones y casi inhumana de Kari.

El deseaba que ella lo recordará. Pero al parecer no había caso.

Se iba a dejar matar por ella cuando escucho el grito de su hermano.

El dolor que tenía tanto físico como emocional era inmenso.

Cuando Kari estaba a punto de pegarle otro puñetazo, TK lo detuvo con su mano derecha y poco a poco se levanto del suelo.

La chica quería soltarse de su agarre pero no podía.

Los ojos de TK se volvieron rojos y mitad de su rostro comenzó a cambiar de rasgos.

\- Haz lo que creas correcto hermano. - susurro Matt antes de vover a transformarse y confrontar a Tai.

\- parece que tu hermano peleará enserio. - dijo Tai volviendo a su posición de pelea. - pero ya te dije que Kari no es como nosotros.

De repente, el aullido de TK se escucho por todo el lugar.

**Espero que les haya ****gustado el capitulo y gracias por seguir por casi 2 años esta historia. Dejen sus comentarios dando sus opiniones y si quieren ver dibujos de esta historia, denle like a mi pagina de facebook The L.A.V. el link esta en mi perfil. Nuevamente espero que les haya gustado. Noss vemoos.**


End file.
